YOU AND I
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Karena hanya ada Kamu dan Aku. Hanya ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**My love is like a red rose**_

_**It may be beautiful now **_

Seorang namja berwajah cantik layaknya seorang yeoja itu terlihat kelelahan. Keringat mulai menetes dengan mulusnya dari wajah cantiknya. Terlihat banyak tumpukan kardus di depannya.

"Fiuh, aku rasa ini adalah kardus terakhir." Ucap namja cantik itu sembari mengelap keringatnya.

"Ne, kita tinggal menyusunnya saja." Ucap namja lain yang membantunya mengangkat kardus-kardus tersebut.

"Hm, aku sangat senang dengan rumah baru kita !" kata Jaejoong dengan antusias.

"Aku akan merapikan ruang tamu dan dapur dulu. Fighting !" kata namja itu lagi menyemangati Jaejoong.

'Semangat Kim Jaejoong ! Saatnya merapikan barang-barang itu !' batin namja cantik itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dan dimulailah namja cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong membuka kardus pertama.

'Hm ? Buku ini sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Diary-ku. Apa kabarmu ?' batin Jaejoong lagi ketika dia melihat sebuah buku yang lumayan usang terlihat dari sampulnya mulai berdebu. Kemudian dibukanya buku diary-nya tersebut.

_Five Years Ago_

Malam ini terlihat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hujan yang dapat menghentikan sebagian aktivitas orang-orang termasuk namja cantik yang kini hanya bisa duduk di sudut kamarnya menatap langit yang semakin gelap.

"Huh, aku jadi batal kencan." Gumamnya.

Namja cantik itu masih memandang buku diary-nya tersebut. Buku diary yang bersampulkan motif gajah. Binatang kesayangan namja cantik ini.

"Sendiri lagi. Aku sangat benci sendiri seperti ini." Gumamnya lagi.

Lantas namja cantik tersebut mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Minnie-ah, ke apartementku sekarang."

Kemudian dimatikannya sambungan teleponnya setelah namja lainnya yang dipanggilnya 'Minnie' menjawab.

Tidak berapa lama, bel apartementnya berbunyi dan namja cantik ini melesat menuju pintu apartementnya.

"Hyung, apakah merindukanku eoh ?" tanya seorang namja jangkung.

"Aku hanya malas sendiri seperti ini, Minnie-ah."

"Kemana pacar kesayanganmu Jongie hyung eoh ?"

"Dia membatalkan kencan karena hujan !"

"Hm ? Bagaimana kalau kencan denganku saja hyung ?" tanya namja yang memiliki nama lengkap Shim Changmin itu.

"Baiklah, memang itu alasanku menyuruhmu kesini, Minnie-ah." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian.

Lalu sang namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Changmin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa namja cantik ini adalah seorang 'gay'.

_**But my sharp thorns will hurt you**_

"Enak sekali coklat hangat ini, Minnie-ah."

"Ne, apa hyung mau lagi ?" tawar Changmin.

Dan Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan anggukan saja. Kini mereka berdua sedang kencan di salah satu cafe yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement Jaejoong.

"Hyung, bukankah itu Hyunjoong hyung ?" tanya Changmin kemudian ketika melihat Hyunjoong memasuki cafe yang sama.

Jaejoong segera mengarahkan kepalanya mencari sosok Hyunjoong. Dan benar saja itu adalah Hyunjoong dengan seorang wanita.

"Cih, jadi itu alasannya." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Dia telah berbohong kepadamu hyung."

"Aku tidak peduli, Minnie-ah. Bukankah yang lain juga seperti itu huh ?"

"Berhentilah bermain-main, hyung. Jadilah kekasihku."

_**But my sharp thorns will hurt you**_

To be continued.

Review ?

_Balikpapan, 18 April 2013_

ZE


	2. Chapter 2

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**My love is like a red rose  
Yes, I may be fragrant**_

Namja cantik itu hanya dapat tertawa menanggapi pernyataan Shim Changmin. Diabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah kepadanya. Termasuk Hyunjoong.

"Jaejoong ?" gumam Hyunjoong ketika melihat Jaejoong.

"Ada apa chagi ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa pusing. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang ?"

"Tapi kita baru sampai." Lirih yeoja yang terbalutkan mini dress itu.

"Ok, aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Ah, tunggu aku."

"Wae hyung ?" tanya Changmin

"Tidak, apakah itu pernyataan cintamu untukku ?"

"Ne."

"Apakah kamu bersungguh-sungguh eoh ?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Tentu saja."

"Lupakanlah Minnie-ah." Ujar si namja cantik itu.

_**But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you**_

"Hyung, umma menyuruhmu untuk pulang."

"Nanti bila aku ingin pulang aku pasti akan pulang Suie-ah."

"Tapi Jongie hyung..."

"Selalu saja memaksaku untuk pulang!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Umma selalu mengkhawatirkanmu hyung." Lirih namja imut yang bernama Kim Junsu itu yang tak lain adalah adik kandung dari Kim Jaejoong.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya seorang Kim Junsu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Tetapi sepertinya namja cantik ini tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Salahkan saja sang umma yang mengusirnya dahulu ketika mengetahui putra pertamanya adalah seorang 'gay'.

"Khawatir ? Untuk apa dia khawatir denganku Kim Junsu ! Berikan aku penjelasan tentang itu !" bentak Jaejoong lagi.

"Hyung.."

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kelasku dulu ! Dan jangan mengikutiku !"

Langkah Jaejoong semakin menjauh meninggalkan adik kandungnya yang terduduk lemas di bawah pohon belakang sekolah mereka. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorite Jaejoong. Entah bagaimana Junsu dapat menemukan hyung-nya tadi sedang tertidur di bawah pohon.

"Sial !" Namja cantik itu mengusap kasar air matanya. Sungguh dia tidak berniat membentak Junsu. Hanya saja jika menyangkut 'umma'-nya dia menjadi emosi.

Namja bermata musang itu memasuki kelas barunya. Hari ini dia resmi menjadi murid dari Seoul High School. Sebuah sekolah swasta yang terkenal.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jung Yunho. Saya baru saja pindah dari Tokyo, Jepang."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya tadi.

"Hai, namaku Jung Yunho."

"Ne, aku Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dikala namja cantik itu menatap kearahnya. Kulit putih, cherry lips dan doe eyes Jaejoong telah menghipnotis seorang Jung Yunho.

_**Don't look at me with that light glance**_

"Hyung, kenapa ke kantin duluan ?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Siapa dia hyung ?" tanya Changmin lagi ketika melihat Jaejoong tidak seorang diri.

"Aku Choi Siwon. Pacar Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Siwon penuh percaya diri.

"Pacar ?"

"Ne, dia pacarku Minnie-ah." Kata Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu kalian berdua. Aku akan duduk di kursi lain. Anyeong." Changmin tidak tahan melihatnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

'Hyung, berhentilah bermain-main.' Batinnya.

_**Don't speak of love easily**_

"Yunho hyung, bagaimana menurutmu sekolah barumu ?" tanya Yoochun.

"Cukup menyenangkan."

"Baguslah, sayang kita tidak satu kelas."

"Hm, aku duduk sebangku dengan Kim Jaejoong. Apakah kamu mengenalnya ?" tanya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong ? Jaejoong hyung maksudmu ? Tentu saja kenal."

"Ceritakan tentang dia yang kamu tahu."

"Mwo ?" Yoochun menatap tidak percaya pasalnya Yunho sepupunya menanyakan seseorang di hari pertamanya bersekolah. Apa yang membuatnya begitu penasaran.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong, kakak kandung dari pacarku Kim Junsu."

"Kim Junsu yang itu ?"

"Iya, yang pernah aku bawa ke Jepang tahun lalu."

"Oke, teruskan."

"Jangan pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya hyung."

"Wae ?" tanya Yunho semakin penasaran.

"Dia seorang player. Itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi di sekolah. Kamu tahu Shim Changmin ?"

"Hm, iya. Tadi aku dikantin bersamanya."

"Dia salah satu namja yang menjadi korban Jaejoong hyung. Dan anehnya sampai sekarang Changmin masih saja mengejar Jaejoong hyung walaupun telah mengetahui keburukannya." Tutur Yoochun.

"Lalu ?"

"Yah, sampai sekarang Jaejoong hyung masih seperti itu. Mengucapkan kata cinta dengan mudahnya tapi tidak mengerti apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya."

"Mwo ? Maksudmu ?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu tepatnya ketika kami kelas satu SMA, Jaejoong hyung diusir oleh umma-nya karena dia 'gay'."

"Bukankah Junsu juga ?"

"Ne, jangan memutus pembicaraanku dulu hyung. Iya, umma-nya juga mengetahui hal itu. Tapi dia tetap menyayangi Junsu. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong hyung seperti mati rasa. Hatinya telah beku hyung. Jadi dia menerima pernyataan cinta orang-orang hanya sekedar untuk bermain-main. Aku pikir dia hanya kesepian hyung."

"Baiklah Yoochun. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencairkan hatinya kembali."

"Mwo ? Maksudnya hyung ?"

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi kekasihku seutuhnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tunanganmu hyung ?"

"Jangan membahas dia."

"Dan aku kira hyung straight tidak sepertiku." Ujar Yoochun kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget. Bukankah dulu Yunho salah satu yang menentang hubungan Yoochun dengan Junsu.

"Semua bisa berubah, Yoochun-ah."

'Jongie hyung sedang apa ya ? Tumben sekali dia tidak menghubungiku?' batin seorang namja pemilik mata onyx.

'Apa aku ke apartementnya saja' batinnya lagi.

Shim Changmin mengendarai mobilnya memecah kesunyian kota Seoul di tengah malam ini. Betapa dia memikirkan Jaejoong. Biasanya namja cantik itu menyuruhnya untuk ke apartementnya bila malam tiba. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

"Huft, syukurlah masih ada supermarket yang buka. Dimana letak stan makanan ?" gumamnya.

Tak lama bagi Changmin untuk menemukan stan makanan.

"Loh, Yunho hyung ?"

"Changmin ?"

"Ne, apa yang hyung cari tengah malam begini ?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja makanan."

"Iya aku tahu hyung. Tapi kenapa tengah malam begini eoh ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Yoochun. Dan mampir kesini."

"Oh!"

"Lalu kamu sendiri ?" tanya Yunho yang tak kalah penasaran.

"Aku mau ke rumah Jongie hyung. Aku hanya ingin mencari snack aja hyung. Hidupku terlalu hampa tanpa makanan."

"Jongie ?"

"Jaejoong hyung maksudnya."

"Oh, sepertinya kalian akrab Changmin-ah."

"Hm, begitulah !"

"Bolehkah aku ikut ?"

Kali ini pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho menghentikan kegiatan Changmin yang daritadi asyik memilih-milih snack.

"Hyung yakin ?"

"Tentu !"

"Baiklah, ayo !"

_**If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too**_

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini Jaejoong-ah."

"Ne, aku senang sekali."

"Pakailah cincin yang kubelikan untukmu ne ?" ujar namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Akan kupikirkan itu Hyunjoong-ah." Kata sang namja cantik yang kini telah melingkarkan tangannya di leher seorang Kim Hyunjoong.

Dan sepertinya Hyunjoong mengerti akan perlakuan Jaejoong. Dengan lembutnya Hyunjoong mencium cherry lips itu.

"Hyung ?"

"Mwo ?" tanya Jaejoong santai menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kamu bersamanya lagi ?"

"Ne."

"Jaejoong-ah, aku pulang dulu ne." Ucap Kim Hyunjoong lalu dengan lembutnya mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Wae hyung ?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Siapa yang bersamamu Minnie-ah ?" tanya balik Jaejoong mengalihkan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho teman sebangkumu." Kata namja bermata musang yang sedari tadi terpaku melihat cherry lips yang diinginkannya dicium oleh namja lain.

"Oh, ayo masuk dulu. Aku tidak ingin tetangga salah paham terhadapku."

"Jadi ini alasan hyung tidak menyuruhku kesini malam ini huh ?"

"Apa yang kamu bawa Yunho-ah ?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho dan lagi-lagi mengalihkan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Ah, hanya makanan ringan Jaejoong-ah."

"Hyung !" bentak Changmin.

"Wae minnie-ah !"

"Jawab pertanyaanku !"

"Kenapa kamu begitu penasaran ?"

Jawab saja !" bentak Changmin lagi.

"Tadi sore dia meneleponku dan mengajakku kencan. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolaknya. Dan dia juga memberiku cincin ini." Ujar Jaejoong sembari memperlihatkan cincin bermata berlian.

"Bukankah hyung liat sendiri dia bersama yeoja !"

"Tidak masalah untukku Minnie-ah. Karena aku tidak betul-betul mencintainya !"

"Sudah hentikan. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film ini ? Sepertinya menarik." Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap dua orang namja yang saling membentak akhirnya turut bergabung hendak meleraikan.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur saja !" Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Changmin-ah ?"

"Ne hyung ?"

"Tidak jadi."

Yunho yang tadinya ingin menanyakan kapan mereka akan pulang dari apartement Jaejoong mengingat pemilik apartement ini mengacuhkan mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap layar televisi.

"Aku mencintainya hyung." Ujar Changmin memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tahu."

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne, Changmin-ah. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukainya."

"Mwo ? Benarkah itu hyung ? Aku kira kamu straight hyung." tanya Changmin.

"Aku menyukainya ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Dia seperti seorang malaikat.Dan aku tidak peduli dia seorang wanita atau pria."

"Sebaiknya hapus perasaanmu itu hyung."

Changmin menatap secara intens ke arah Yunho. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan keseriusan.

"Wae Changmin-ah ?"

"Jongie hyung tidak akan membalas cintamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Tahu ?"

"Yup, Yoochun sudah menceritakan tentang Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya kamu akan memiliki saingan baru Changmin-ah."

"Maksud hyung ?"

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah. Jaejoong hanya kesepian saja, Changmin-ah."

"Hm ? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan hyung lakukan. Tapi aku akan menyerah terhadapnya dan bisakah hyung memilikinya seutuhnya ?"

Yunho tertawa menanggapi pernyataan seorang Shim Changmin. Putra tunggal dari pasangan Mr. dan Mrs. Shim. Pemilik hotel dan resort mewah.

"Ayo kita pulang saja." ajak Yunho.

_**Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday**_

'Jung Yunho, kamu menarik juga.' batin si namja cantik.

Rupanya dia tidak tidur setelah masuk ke kamarnya. Dia mendengar segala pembicaraan antara Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.

Kini namja cantik itu sendiri lagi di kamarnya. Hobinya memandangi langit yang dipenuhi bintang malam itu. Ditekuknya lututnya dan disandarkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

'Appa, apa kabarmu disana ? Aku sangat merindukanmu.'batinnya lagi.

Mengingat mendiang appa-nya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya. Appa-nya yang sangat menyayanginya. Yang menentang umma-nya untuk mengusir Jaejoong hingga sang Appa dipanggil oleh yang maha Kuasa.

Diambilnya buku diary bersampulkan motif gajah itu.

'_Aku hanya seorang pecundang. Aku tidak akan memberikan cintaku untuk kalian semua ! Pergilah dari kehidupanku !'_

"Sial !" umpat namja cantik itu ketika air matanya semakin deras.

'Aku sangat membencimu umma !'

_**My love is like a red rose**_

"Choi Siwon lagi yang menjadi mangsa barunya. Menjijikan !" cibir seorang yeoja.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu !"

"Bagaimana bila Kim Kibum melihatnya eoh ?"

Tapi namja cantik itu berjalan santai melewati yeoja-yeoja yang mencibirnya tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum kearah mereka dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne."

"Kenapa secepat itu ?"

"Istirahat siang sudah selesai Jaejoong-ah. Aku tidak ingin Kibum marah bila aku telat masuk kelas." Kata Siwon.

"Hahaha…baiklah."

Namja cantik itu melepaskan pelukan tangannya dan seketika mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Siwon. Membuat seorang Choi Siwon tersenyum canggung pasalnya beberapa pasang mata menatapnya iritasi.

_**It may be beautiful now**_

"Changmin-ah, kemana Jaejoong ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung."

"Apakah dia sering membolos di saat jam pelajaran ?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kemana dia ?"

"Ck, Yunho hyung yang terhormat. Aku tidak tahu Jongie hyung pergi kemana. Jadi kalau hyung mau silahkan mencarinya." Kata Changmin sedikit terbawa emosi karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"Hm, ide bagus !"

Segeralah namja bermata musang itu beralasan izin ke toilet.

'Sedikit demi sedikit aku pasti akan bisa mengubahmu, Jaejoong-ah.' Batin Yunho

"Kenapa kamu mengangguku ?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar Jongie hyung ?" Tanya seorang namja pemilik suara husky itu.

"Apabila ini tentang umma Junsu, aku tidak mau !"

"Umma Junsu ? Dia umma-mu juga hyung."

"Dia mengusirku Yoochun-ah !"

"Ne, tapi biarkan aku bicara sebentar hyung."

"Hm. Duduklah."

Dan namja cassanova itu duduk beralaskan semen. Sangat mudah bagi seorang Park Yoochun menemui Kim Jaejoong karena dia sudah sangat hapal tempat favorite Jaejoong bila bolos jam mata pelajaran.

"Ah, nyamannya." Kata Jaejoong yang kini menelentangkan badannya beralaskan paha Yoochun.

"Hyung ?"

"Diamlah dan cepat bicara !"

Seketika Yoochun terpana memandang Jaejoong yang tengah menutup doe eyes-nya itu.

"Junsu akhir-akhir ini selalu menangis hyung. Dia mengkhawatirkan kesehatan umma-nya."

"Untuk apa dia menangisi wanita itu eoh ?"

"Ck, tentu saja hyung. Pulanglah ke rumah Jongie hyung. Umma-mu sudah memaafkanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

"Wae hyung ?"

"Kamu sudah tahu alasannya Yoochun-ah. Dia sudah mengusirku ! Dia bahkan tidak menganggapku anaknya ! Dia.."

Namja cantik itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia meneteskan air matanya membuat seorang Park Yoochun mengelus rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk pulang hyung."

"Aku menyayangi Junsu. Aku sangat bersyukur wanita itu tidak menentang hubungan kalian."

"Ne, saat itu umma hyung menyesal akan perbuatannya dulu."

Dielusnya lagi rambut hitam seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Yoochun !"

Suara seorang namja bermata musang itu menghentikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan kedua namja yang berada di atap sekolah ini.

"Yunho hyung ?"

_**But my sharp thorns will hurt you  
**_

To be continued.

Review ?

_Balikpapan, 1__9__ April 2013_

ZE


	3. Chapter 3

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Don't trust me too much**_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh ?"

Sang namja cantik kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yunho.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat Jung Yunho."

Lalu namja cantik itu meninggalkan si namja bermata musang dan namja cassanova yang masih setia dengan posisi mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kamu jelaskan Park Yoochun ?"

Lantas namja cassanova itu berdiri.

"Jangan salah paham hyung."

"Ne. Bagaimana bila Junsu yang melihat kalian huh ? Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti berlari sambil menangis sekarang."

"Hyung, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jongie hyung."

"Hm ! Aku mempercayaimu Yoochun-ah."

_**You don't know me that well yet**_

"Jaejoong-ah !"

"Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak kembali ke kelas eoh ?"

"Siapa dirimu mengaturku Jung Yunho."

"Aku temanmu. Dan sebagai seorang teman, aku pantas menanyakan hal tersebut bukan ?"

Namja cantik itu hanya tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman eoh ?"

"Tentu sejak pertama kali kita berkenalan Jaejoong-ah."

Reflek Yunho memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Hm ?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Jadilah namja cantik itu mengelus tangan Yunho yang menggenggamnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Semudah itu Kim Jaejoong menerima pernyataan cinta Jung Yunho.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu. Jadi kapan kita berkencan ?"

"Hari Minggu saja."

Dan Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Wae ?"

"Karena aku sudah janji pada Choi Siwon untuk berkencan juga."

Terlalu santai jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, batalkan dengan Choi Siwon dan kau harus pergi kencan denganku."

"Hei, kenapa jadi mengaturku eoh ?"

"Kamu ingin bilang siapa aku sudah mengaturmu huh ? Kali ini aku akan menjawab tentu saja karena aku kekasihmu!"

Yunho kali ini sedikit membentak Jaejoong. Menyingkirkan satu persatu pria yang telah dikencani oleh Jaejoong tidak masalah bukan ? Yang akhirnya hanyalah sisa Jung Yunho seorang.

"Kamu terlalu serius Yunnie-ah."

"Mwo ? Tentu saja. Kamu kekasihku. Harusnya hanya ada aku seorang dihatimu. Kamu harus mencintai diriku saja."

"Cinta ? Apa itu ? Hatiku sudah mati rasa untuk merasakan cinta."

Tepat sekali. Namja cantik itu tidak dapat merasakan arti cinta.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengerti lagi Jongie."

Elusan tangan Yunho dirambut Jaejoong terasa hangat. Bahkan sangat nyaman. Berbeda dengan elusan tangan Yoochun maupun pria-pria yang telah dikencaninya.

Mampu membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong menutup doe eyesnya merasakan sentuhan lembut dirambutnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu diriku yang sebenarnya Yunnie."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak."

"Percayalah padaku Jongie. Dan lupakan pria-pria lain, bagaimana ?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong tertawa.

"Akan aku pikirkan dengan baik permintaanmu itu Yunnie."

Namja cantik itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja bermata musang. Lalu diciumnya dengan lembut bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Sangat nyaman bagi Kim Jaejoong. Membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan ciumannya.

Dan masih di alam sadarnya, namja bermata musang melepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak.

"Wae Yunnie ?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat melakukan hal itu."

"Bukankah tadi kamu sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kita sepasang kekasih ?"

"Ya, bila kamu langsung mencium kekasihmu. Mereka pasti akan menganggap kamu namja murahan."

Jaejoong kembali tertawa. Kali ini tertawanya terkesan lepas.

"Bukankah mereka memang menganggapku seperti itu eoh ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Kamu hanya tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya Yunnie."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tahu!" Lagi-lagi Yunho terkesan membentak Jaejoong.

_**So just run away run away.**_

"Cih, sekarang Jung Yunho si murid baru lagi yang menjadi mangsanya."

"Dasar namja murahan."

Begitulah reaksi beberapa yeoja ketika melihat Kim Jaejoong kali ini menggenggam erat tangan seorang Jung Yunho.

Dan seperti biasa, namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka mereka merendahkanmu seperti itu, Jongie."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunnie."

"Kamu tidak merasa sakit hati eoh ?" tanya Yunho

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku sudah mati rasa."

Perkataan itu lagi yang diucapkan oleh Kim Jaejoong dan mampu membuat mata musang itu berubah menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

Namja bermata musang itu terlihat gelisah di apartementnya. Konsentrasinya buyar ketika dia mempelajari beberapa mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan nanti.

Ujian kelulusan semakin dekat. Tetapi namja bermata musang itu terlihat susah untuk fokus.

'Aku ke apartement Jongie saja. Mungkin menyenangkan juga belajar berdua.' Gumamnya.

Alhasil Jung Yunho pemilik mata musang itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju basement apartemennya dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Apartement Kim Jaejoong yang berjarak kurang lebih 30 menit dari apartemennya itulah tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, gomawo." Kata namja cantik itu.

"Ne. Apakah kamu senang dengan kalung itu eoh ?" tanya namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Hm. Aku senang sekali." Katanya lagi.

Dikecupnya bibir namja yang dipanggilnya hyung tadi. Hanya sekilas saja.

"Jaejoong-ah. Nanti kita kencan lagi ne ?"

"Akan kupikirkan itu."

Lalu namja tadi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih setia berada di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Jongie ?"

Dan seorang Jung Yunho berani bersumpah demi apa saja. Dia sudah dua kali menyaksikan Jaejoong mencium namja lain. Dan selalu Jaejoong yang memulainya.

"Hei Yunnie. Ada apa kemari ?"

"Siapa namja tadi huh ?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Tidak disangkanya ternyata Yunho melihatnya.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya Yunnie."

"Mwo ? Lalu kenapa menciumnya ?" tanya Yunho.

"Karena dia sudah membelikanku kalung ini."

"Ck. Aku bisa membelikanmu yang lebih mahal daripada itu."

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja ! Jadi kamu tidak perlu kencan dengan sembarang namja !" bentak Yunho.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menatap shock kepada Yunho. Baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh seorang namja yang dijadikannya kekasihnya.

"Ayo masuk dulu Yunnie."

Sebenarnya namja cantik itu merasa senang ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Sekilas Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama. Sebentar lagi kita ujian kelulusan kan."

"Tanpa belajar pun aku pasti akan lulus Yunnie."

Benar saja. Tidak ada yang tidak mengakui kepintaran seorang Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun dia terlihat santai.

Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya dipundak Yunho. Dan sekali lagi terasa nyaman baginya.

"Jongie."

"Hm ?"

"Kumohon, tinggalkanlah kebiasaanmu itu."

"Yang mana ?"

"Berkencan dengan banyak namja."

"Wae ?"

"Karena aku ingin hanya ada aku dihatimu."

Yunho kemudian mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan diarahkan kedadanya tepatnya jantungnya.

"Kamu dapat merasakannya bukan ? Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Kamu tahu kenapa Jongie ?"

Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap lekat Yunho.

"Wae ?" tanyanya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Mwo ?"

"Ne. Mulut kita memang bisa berbohong, tapi hati kita tidak Jongie. Seperti aku, aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang masih kaget atas ucapannya.

"Saranghae, Jongie."

Baru kali ini Jaejoong dapat merasakan betapa tulusnya cinta seseorang terhadapnya. Tapi apakah benar Yunho serius mencintainya.

Jaejoong tahu perihal Yunho. Semua tentang Yunho, Jaejoong sangat mengetahuinya.

"Tidak baik seseorang yang sudah bertunangan mengucapkan hal itu, Yunnie."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap kosong seorang Jung Yunho. Berlainan dengan Yunho yang menatap kaget Jaejoong.

Darimana Jaejoong mengetahui perihal tersebut ?

_**Don't love me.**_

To be continued.

Review ?

_Balikpapan, 22 April 2013_

ZE


	4. Chapter 4

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Love? That's Obsession's best friend.**_

"Umma, biar aku saja yang menjaga cafe ini. Umma beristirahatlah di rumah."

Seorang yeoja paruh baya itu memandang sendu anak laki-laki keduanya itu. Dielusnya dengan sayang pipi sang anak.

"Tidak apa-apa Suie. Umma baik-baik saja."

"Umma tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Umma istirahatlah di rumah. Aku akan menyuruh Chunnie mengantar umma. Aku tidak ingin Umma bertambah sakit. Lihatlah pipi umma semakin kurus."

Sang umma tertegun mendengar perkataan Junsu. Sungguh sifat cerewetnya mengingatkannya kepada anak pertamanya.

"Jongie." Lirihnya tanpa sadar.

Junsu mendengar perkataan umma-nya namun ia memilih untuk diam. Dia tahu umma-nya menyesal telah mengusir hyung-nya.

Junsu meninggalkan umma-nya yang setia duduk di depan meja kasir dan menghampiri Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke cafe.

"Chunnie, bisakaha kamu mengantar umma pulang ?"

"Wae ? Apakah ahjumma sakit lagi ?"

"Ne."

Yoochun sangat mengenal sifat yeoja yang dipanggilnya ahjumma itu. Sakit yang dimaksudnya tentu saja dia tahu. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah telah terpendam dengan baik dihati yeoja paruh baya itu. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang terpampang. Hanya ada pandangan sendu dan kosong.

"Ahjumma, ayo kita pulang ?"

"Tidak, nanti Suie menjadi repot."

"Umma pulang saja ne ? Pelanggan juga lagi sepi, jadi tidak mungkin akan repot." Kata namja berparas imut.

"Ne ahjumma, aku akan kembali kesini membantu Suie."

Akhirnya yeoja paruh baya tersebut menuruti perkataan anak bungsunya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam Suie, besok kamu masih sekolah kan."

"Ne, umma."

'Umma, aku pasti akan bisa menyuruh Jongie hyung untuk pulang.' Batin Junsu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayo kekantin."

"Oke, hari ini aku free." Kata namja cantik itu

"Aku juga ikut." Kata namja lainnya.

"Ck, Yunnie hari ini bukan jadwalku denganmu."

"Mwo ? Jadi jadwalku kapan ?" tanya Yunho.

"Kemarin kan." jawab Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kita kekantin bertiga !"

Changmin yang sudah kelaparan menjadi tidak sabar dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berdebat.

"Enak sekali coklat hangat ini."

"Hyung selalu saja bilang enak bila itu menyangkut coklat hangat."

Namja cantik itu tidak memperdulikan ucapan Changmin dan terus meminum coklat hangat kesukaannya.

"Aku tahu cafe yang menjual coklat hangat yang sangat enak." Kata Yunho

"Dimana ?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari rumah Junsu. Yoochun pernah mengajakku kesana."

"Apakah hyung mencoba coklat hangatnya eoh ?" tanya Changmin yang juga penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Lalu hyung tahu darimana kalau coklat hangatnya sangat enak ?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Junsu yang memberitahuku, Minnie."

"Oh, jadi waktu itu kalian bertiga ke cafe itu ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, tetapi berempat."

"Dengan siapa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu rahasia."

"Apakah dengan Go Ahra ?"

Yunho terlalu kaget ketika namja cantik itu menyebutkan nama tersebut. Tunangannya.

"Siapa Go Ahra, hyung ?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Go Ahra itu tunangannya Yunho. Putri tunggal pasangan Go, pemilik perusahaan fashion."

Yunho semakin kaget pasalnya Jaejoong mengetahui secara detail tentang Go Ahra.

"Mwo ? Jadi hyung sudah bertunangan ?"

Kali ini Changmin tak kalah kaget. Bukankah Yunho bilang dia menyukai Kim Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya kami dijodohkan." Jawab Yunho namun lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Lalu kenapa hyung meminta Jongie hyung untuk menjadi kekasihmu huh ?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sudah Minnie-ah. Aku tidak keberatan bila hanya menjadi selingannya saja. Bukankah yang lain juga begitu ?"

Namja cantik itu menampilkan senyumannya. Seperti sebuah senyuman tulus. Namun sekilas dia merasakan sakit didadanya. Tapi perasaan apa itu ?

"Hyung selalu begitu !"

Setelah membentak Jaejoong, Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat santai.

"Jongie, kenapa kamu mengetahuinya ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Apakah kamu tidak merasa sakit hati mengetahui aku sudah bertunangan ?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau aku sudah mati rasa, Jung Yunho."

Dan Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan seorang Jung Yunho yang masih setia duduk di kursi kantin sembari menatap punggung namja cantik itu.

'Jongie-ah, aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku pasti akan membuatmu mengerti tulusnya cintaku.' Batin Yunho.

Yunho sebenarnya hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong tadi. Dan ternyata namja cantik itu tidak terlihat sedih. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar ketika mengetahui Yunho dengan Ahra. Ternyata benar, namja cantik itu tidak memiliki perasaan lagi.

_**Emotions? That's an extravagance to me.**_

.

.

.

"Minnie, masuklah."

"Ne, aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu hyung."

"Wah, gomawo Minnie."

Shim Changmin selalu menjadi teman bagi Kim Jaejoong dikala dia sendirian di apartementnya. Changmin yang memang dasarnya menyukai Jaejoong yang lebih tua satu darinya tentu tidak dapat menolak ajakannya.

"Enak sekali. Apakah kamu beli di tempat langganan kita Minnie ?"

"Iya hyung. Sudah lama kita berdua tidak kesana."

"Bagaimana bila Sabtu ini kita kesana ?"

"Apakah itu ajakan kencanmu hyung ?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

Jaejoong sekilas mengelus rambut Changmin. Hanya ada tiga orang yang disayanginya di dunia ini.

_Mendiang Appa-nya. Yang telah membelanya dikala Umma-nya mengusirnya._

_Kim Junsu. Adik kandungnya yang sangat polos._

_Shim Changmin. Sahabat baiknya yang sudah dianggapnya adik._

Sebelumnya Jaejoong memiliki lima orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Tetapi dua orang tersebut sudah menyakiti hatinya.

_Umma-nya. Yang mengusirnya dari rumah bahkan tidak menanggapnya sebagai anaknya._

_Mantan kekasihnya. Jaejoong rela memilih diusir daripada kehilangan namja ini._

"Hyung, aku masih penasaran bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahui semua tentang Yunho hyung."

"Penasaran ?"

"Iya, lalu bagaimana juga hyung tahu kalau Yunho hyung sudah bertunangan."

"Jangan banyak tanya Minnie. Bantu aku mencuci piring ini dulu."

Changmin dengan rasa penasaran yang besar menuruti perintah Jaejoong itu.

"Tapi setelah ini hyung harus cerita ya."

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

.

.

"Chunnie, aku lelah sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tutup saja cafenya ?"

"Tapi ini masih jam delapan malam Chunnie."

"Aku tidak ingin kamu sakit juga Suie."

Ya, sudah dua hari Junsu harus menjaga cafe yang dibangun Umma-nya setelah kepergian sang Appa.

Umma-nya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Disela-sela tidurnya selalu menggumamkan nama Jaejoong.

"Hm baiklah. Aku akan merapikan dapur dulu Chunnie."

"Ne, aku akan menutup pintu depan."

"Suie."

Ketika namanya dipanggil oleh namja yang disayanginya. Junsu menolehkan kepalanya dan ternyatan namja bersuara husky itu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Chunnie."

Junsu memutus ciuman mereka. Wajahnya merona merah. Sungguh betapa ia mencintai namja ini.

Bersyukurlah Kim Junsu hubunganmu dengan Park Yoochun berjalan mulus. Kekasihmu sangat baik hati.

Park Yoochun pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan entertainment. Orangtuanya tentu disegani sebagian besar pengusaha.

"Kita langsung pulang atau mau makan malam dulu ?" tanya Yoochun.

"Pulang saja Chunnie. Aku khawatir dengan Umma. Apalagi Umma sendirian di rumah."

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Oh ya Chunnie. Apakah akhir-akhir ini kamu ada mentransfer uang ke rekeningku ?"

"Tidak ada Suie. Aku tidak pernah mentransfer uang ke rekeningmu. Untuk apa ? Bila kamu menginginkan sesuatu langsung bilang saja."

"Bukan begitu Chunnie. Sudah setahun ini ada uang masuk ke rekeningku tiap bulannya. Aku sempat bertanya pada pihak bank. Tetapi sepertinya orang tersebut meminta agar identitasnya dirahasiakan."

"Oh, mungkin Ahjumma ?"

"Tidak mungkin Chunnie. Apalagi jumlahnya besar."

"Lalu siapa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah menggunakan uang tersebut."

"Mungkin saja Jongie hyung."

Junsu menatap Yoochun yang tengah fokus menyetir. Benar juga, mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya. Bisa saja uang tersebut dari hyung-nya. Tapi darimana hyung-nya medapatkan uang sebanyak itu ?

"Jongie hyung ?"

"Ne, tanyakan saja kepadanya."

"Aku tidak berani."

"Tidak apa-apa Suie. Nanti aku akan menemanimu."

Yoochun mengelus paha berisi Junsu. Lalu dia kembali memegang stir mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, darimana saja ?"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Kata Yunho.

"Wae ? Kita sebentar lagi akan menikah."

Ya, setelah kelulusan Yunho. Dia akan menikah dengan Go Ahra, yeoja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Aku lelah sekali. Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja Ahra-ah."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah daritadi menunggumu, tapi kamu menyuruhku pulang. Dan lihatlah aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua."

"Aku tidak lapar Ahra-ah." Tolak Yunho.

"Wae ? Kamu telah berubah Yunho-ah !"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak ! Aku tahu itu ! Kamu bukan Yunho-ku yang dulu !" bentak Ahra lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang aku lelah. Aku mau beristirahat."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan pulang."

Sesaat sebelum pulang, Ahra berniat mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu. Namun pemiliknya reflek menolehkan kepalanya dan alhasil bibir Ahra menempel dipipi namja bermata musang itu.

Ahra menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin memarahi Yunho saat itu. Cepat atau lambat bukannya Yunho akan menjadi miliknya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Ahra saat ini.

Pintu apartemen Yunho dibanting agak keras oleh Ahra sehingga menimbulkan suara yang nyaring.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Tuhan ?" gumam Yunho.

_**Cuz you and I must come to an end.**_

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayo sekarang cerita."

"Sebentar. Aku merapikan meja makan dulu."

"Yah hyung. Cepatlah !"

Changmin semakin tidak sabaran ketika melihat Jaejoong seperti menghindar untuk bercerita.

"Akhirnya rapi juga."

Jaejoong duduk di samping Changmin yang terlihat tegang menatapnya.

"Darimana aku harus memulainya ya."

"Cepat hyung."

"Ne. Tapi kamu janji untuk tidak memberitahu orang lain ? Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua. Oke ?"

Changming menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kesannya seperti orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Jung Yunho, bahkan sebelum dia pindah kesini."

"Bagaimana bisa hyung ?"

"Dia sangat terkenal di agency tempatku bekerja."

"Agency ? Tempat hyung ? Bekerja ? Mwo ?"

"Diamlah Minnie. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku ini !"

"Mian hyung."

"Satu tahun yang lalu, seorang Ahjumma menawariku pekerjaan sebagai designer. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menerima tawarannya. Karena aku memang membutuhkan uang untuk biaya hidupku."

"Dimana hyung bertemu Ahjumma tersebut dan siapa Ahjumma itu hyung ?"

"Minnie, jangan memotong pembicaraanku !"

Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar emosi pasalnya Changmin kerap memotong pembicaraannya.

Changmin hanya bisa diam saja. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Kim Jaejoong bila dia marah.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang kepadamu kan kalau aku kerja di supermarket ? Nah saat itu Ahjumma itu sedang berbelanja dan ternyata dia memperhatikan penampilanku. Dia bertanya kepadaku tentang baju yang kupakai. Bahkan dia menanyakan itu rancangan siapa. Lalu aku menjawabnya kalau aku menjahitnya sendiri. Dan dia tanpa pikir dua kali menawariku pekerjaan designer itu. Tentu saja aku menerimanya, gaji di supermarket sangat kecil."

"Hm, begitu. Lalu ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Dan dia kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menceritakan perihal ini kepada Changmin.

"Ahjumma itu adalah Nyonya Go, Umma-nya Go Ahra. Go Ahra sering menjadi model dari pakaian yang kubuat. Dan dia juga sangat baik denganku. Suatu hari dia pernah bercerita tentang tunangannya yang berada di Jepang dan lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Ketika aku menanyakan namanya dia menjawab 'Jung Yunho'. Setelah itu dia hampir setiap hari menceritakan Jung Yunho kepadaku. Entah itu tentang Yunho membelikannya sebuah cincin dan sebagainya. Aku menjadi penasaran dengan sosok 'Jung Yunho' ini. Dan seperti sebuah kebetulan, Yunho sekelas denganku."

"Oh, aku sangat tidak menyangka hyung. Aku kira hyung masih bekerja di supermarket itu."

"Tidak, Minnie-ah."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Ahra bila mengetahui tunangannya tergila-gila kepadamu hyung ?"

"Molla."

.

.

.

"Umma ! Aku pulang !" seru Junsu

"Iya, umma sedang di kamar hyung-mu."

"Umma membersihkan kamar Jongie hyung lagi ?"

Lantas Junsu menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamar hyung-nya yang berada di samping kamarnya diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"Iya, Umma tidak ingin kamar ini kotor bila dia pulang nanti."

Bedcover bermotif gajah dan boneka-boneka gajah itu tertata rapi. Foto-foto yang nampak kusam itu namun masih terawat juga tertata rapi di atas meja.

Junsu merasa kasihan terhadap Umma-nya. Terlalu dalam penyesalan sang Umma.

"Apakah kalian sudah makan malam ?"

"Belum Ahjumma."

"Oh, Umma sudah memasak untuk kalian."

"Gomawo Umma. Aku dan Chunnie makan dulu. Umma jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ne ?"

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku Suie. Dan Chunnie."

"Ne Ahjumma ?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku Ahjumma, panggillah aku Umma."

Yoochun terdiam di tempatnya berbeda dengan Junsu yang tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang Umma.

"Iya, Ahjum..Umma."

"Ayo sana makan malam dulu."

.

.

.

"Sial ! Apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan ?"

Sudah berkali-kali namja bermata musang itu menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

Dia sudah sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong walaupun namja cantik itu belum membalas perasaannya. Tapi dia yakin Jaejoong dapat berubah cepat atau lambat.

Go Ahra, bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah ? Sungguh memalukan bila dia membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Orangtuanya juga pasti akan marah bila mengetahu anak satu-satunya tidak normal. Apakah pantas seorang putra kebanggaan orangtuanya menyukai sesama jenis ?

"Jaejongie, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

_**So run away just run away.**_

To be continued.

Review ?

_Balikpapan, 22 April 2013_

ZE


	5. Chapter 5

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**I showed various expressions and I tried to smile.**_

"Jaejongie ! Senang sekali akhirnya kamu kembali bekerja."

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik menghampiri namja cantik yang sedang sibuk bermain-main dengan sebatang pensil dan secarik kertas.

"Ahjumma."

"Bagaimana liburanmu ?"

"Aku tidak liburan Ahjumma. Aku menghabiskan cutiku di apartement saja."

"Kamu cuti dua minggu terasa seperti setahun Jaejongie. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Ahjumma itu mencubit gemas pipi mulusnya.

"Umma, sudah jangan menganggu Jaejongie lagi. Dia sedang sibuk umma."

Seorang yeoja lainnya yang tampak lebih muda ikut menghampiri Nyonya Go dan Jaejoong.

"Ahra-ah, umma hanya merindukannya."

"Ne. Biarkan Jaejoongie fokus bekerja untuk saat ini. Apabila dia sudah selesai Umma boleh menganggunya sepuasnya."

"Tidak apa-apa Noona."

"Tuh, Jaejoongie saja tidak masalah."

"Umma !"

Yeoja muda yang bernama Go Ahra itu membentak Umma-nya demi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik laki-laki bahkan teman curhat.

Setelah mendengar bentakan sang anak, Nyonya Go pun meninggalkan ruangan kerja Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, maafkan Umma-ku ne ?"

"Tidak apa-apa Noona. Aku tidak keberatan bila Ahjumma kemari."

Senyuman tulus kembali meluncur di wajah namja cantik itu. Apakah itu benar-benar sebuah senyuman tulus Kim Jaejoong ?

"Wow, aku suka rancanganmu Jaejoongie."

"Gomawo Noona. Noona selalu saja memujiku seperti itu."

Tentu saja Go Ahra selalu memujinya. Pasalnya baju hasil rancangan Jaejoong selalu menjadi rebutan butik-butik terkenal.

Seorang namja yang bahkan masih duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat atas mampu mendepak perancang-perancang yang lebih pengalaman bukankah itu suatu keajaiban bagi perusahan Go.

Tidak salah Nyonya Go memilihnya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya Ahjumma." Kata namja pemilik mata onyx.

"Ne, sudah lama kamu tidak bermain ke rumah Ahjumma."

"Mian Ahjumma."

"Baiklah, Ahjumma mencuci piring dulu ne."

Yeoja paruh baya alias Nyonya Kim segera mengangkat piring-piring kotor. Betapa senangnya dia karena makan malam kali ini cukup ramai dengan kehadiran Shim Changmin.

Tentu saja Changmin mengenal Nyonya Kim karena namja bermata onyx itu merupakan teman Jaejoong dari Junior High School.

"Aku akan membantu Umma." Kata Junsu.

Jadilah seorang Ibu dan anak mencuci piring bersama. Biasanya ketika Jaejoong masih berada di rumah ini dialah yang membantu Umma-nya mencuci piring. Sedangkan Junsu lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Appa-nya.

Kini semuanya telah berubah. Dua orang sekaligus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini dengan berbeda tujuan.

Sungguh ironis sekali.

"Minnie, apakah tidak bisa kamu membujuk Jongie hyung untuk pulang eoh ?"

"Aku tidak berani hyung. Hyung tahu sendiri kan bagaimana bila Jongie hyung marah."

Dua orang namja berbeda usia sedang duduk di ruang keluarga kediaman Kim itu. Berbicara setelah makan malam mengeluarkan segala pikiran dan berbagi cerita cukup menyenangkan.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Umma Kim. Jongie hyung terlalu keras kepala."

"Aku juga merasa begitu, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan salah Jongie hyung sepenuhnya."

"Hm, kamu benar juga Minnie. Tapi dalam hal ini kita harus netral, tidak memihak siapapun. Mengerti ?"

"Ne hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diberitahu."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan eoh ?" tanya namja berparas imut.

"Sudah selesai Suie ?"

Dan Junsu hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya pun ikut duduk di sofa itu. Tepatnya duduk diantara Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Dimana ahjumma ?"

"Umma beristirahat di kamar. Sepertinya Umma terlihat lelah. Aku sangat khawatir padanya."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin membuat tatapan sendu dari Junsu.

Yoochun segera mengelus sayang rambut kekasihnya. Disandarkannya kepala kekasihnya itu dipundaknya. Posisi paling nyaman bagi kedua pasangan ini.

"Mungkin besok aku akan berbicara kepada Jongie hyung."

"Benarkah Minnie ?"

"Iya, semoga saja dia mau mendengarkanku."

Apakah ada secercah harapan bagi Shim Changmin ?

"Hm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan juga pada Jongie hyung." Sambung Junsu.

_**Every rose has its thorn.**_

.

.

.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini ?" gumam seorang namja bermata musang.

Tanpa menunggu lama Yunho membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Mwo ? Umma ?"

"Yunho-ah kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya eoh ?"

"Umma ? Kenapa kesini ?"

Sang Umma atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Nyonya Jung istri dari Tuan Jung pemilik Jung's Group.

Wow, kenapa kehidupan Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu dipenuhi dengan teman-teman yang hidup serba mewah eoh ?

"Anak tidak sopan ! Tentu Umma merindukanmu Yunho-ah."

Yunho hanya menggaruk sekilas kepalanya. Lalu mengikuti langkah Umma-nya yang ternyata duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Umma, apakah ingin kubuatkan sesuatu ?"

"Memangnya kamu bisa memasak huh ?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho menggaruk sekilas kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin basa-basi saja kepada Umma-nya yang beberapa bulan ini tidak ditemuinya.

"Kapan kamu ujian kelulusan Yunho-ah ?" tanya Umma Jung.

"Sepertinya sebulan lagi. Wae Umma ?"

"Kamu harus serius belajar Yunho-ah. Apakah kamu sudah menemui Ahra ?"

"Ahra sering ke apartementku Umma. Tapi terkadang aku menyuruhnya pulang." Jawab Yunho jujur.

"Mwo ? Dia itu tunanganmu. Tidak pantas kamu berbuat seperti itu Yunho-ah."

"Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar saja Umma."

"Hm, tapi jangan buat Umma menyesal ne. Umma sengaja memindahkan sekolahmu kesini agar kamu lebih dekat dengan Ahra."

Yup, terungkaplah alasan Yunho pindah ke Korea. Tentu bukan kemauan Yunho semata melainkan kemauan sang Umma yang didukung oleh sang Appa.

Tapi Yunho sedikit bersyukur, karena dia dapat bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik yang sudah lebih dulu mencuri hatinya. Kim Jaejoong, hanya nama itu, wajah itu dan bayang-bayang itu yang selalu diingatnya.

"Iya Umma."

"Besok kamu ada waktu Yunho-ah ?"

"Sepertinya ada Umma, aku tidak mengambil eskul apapun di sekolah. Wae ?"

"Baguslah. Kita akan ke perusahaan Ahra."

"Untuk apa Umma ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu belum tahu Yunho-ah ? Umma kira Ahra sudah memberitahumu lebih dahulu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tandanya dia tidak tahu.

"Disana ada seorang perancang pakaian yang hebat. Dan dia akan merancang jas untuk pernikahanmu nanti."

"Oh, begitu."

"Katanya dia sebaya denganmu Yunho-ah. Tapi dia sangat hebat dalam merancang pakaian. Umma jadi penasaran dengan namja ini."

"Namja ?"

"Iya. Besok kita akan kesana setelah kamu pulang sekolah."

Yunho akhirnya mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya sang Umma mendatanginya.

Pernikahan yang semakin dekat. Apakah Yunho siap menghadapinya ?

_**Every rose has its thorn.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jaejoong-ah, terimakasih sudah menemaniku makan siang."

"Ne, Siwon-ah. Selama kamu mentraktirku aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Kedua namja itu terlihat saling menyebarkan kemesraan palsu mereka di hadapan siswa-siswi Seoul High School. Seaakan tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar, dimana beberapa pasang mata menatap iritasi.

Choi Siwon itu kekasihnya Kim Kibum, seorang namja berkulit putih pucat. Kondisinya sangat lemah sehingga menyebabkannya jarang turun sekolah.

Choi Siwon yang memang pada dasarnya menyukai Kim Jaejoong pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik ini tentu biasa-biasa saja. Apa pedulinya ?

"Hyung, bisa bicara sebentar ?"

"Minnie-ah, apa kamu tidak lihat aku sedang bersama Siwon."

"Ini penting hyung."

Sekali lagi namja bermata onyx itu memaksa seorang Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sebentar ne."

"Sekarang !"

"Sudah kalian berdua hentikan. Biar aku saja yang pergi."

Choi Siwon memilih mengalah. Dan ditinggalkannya Jaejoong bersama Changmin. Tidak lupa mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tepat di kening Jaejoong.

Tentu saja seorang Shim Changmin tidak menyukai pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

Seringkali Changmin berdoa agar Tuhan mampu membuka hati 'Hyung'-nya itu. Mengembalikan 'Hyung'-nya seperti dulu.

Changmin sangat merindukan masa-masa mereka di Junior High School. Sebelum namja yang menurut Changmin 'brengsek' itu benar-benar membuat hancur Jaejoong.

Dua orang sekaligus membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong beku.

"Hyung, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bermain-main."

Jaejoong meminum minuman favoritnya, si Coklat Panas.

"Hm. Apa kamu hanya ingin membicarakan perihal itu saja Minnie-ah ?"

"Bukan hyung. Kemarin malam aku ke rumah Junsu. Ahjumma terlihat sakit-sakitan hyung. Wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya juga terlihat kurus"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Minnie ?"

Namja cantik itu bertanya seolah-olah tidak mengenal orang yang dibacarakan oleh Changmin. Ternyata kebencian telah menutupi hatinya.

"Hyung !" bentak Changmin.

"Wae Minnie ?"

"Setidaknya jenguklah Ahjumma. Seberapa besar hyung membencinya dia itu Umma hyung. Dia yang telah melahirkan hyung dan dia juga yang telah merawat hyung !" bentak Changmin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan kamu tahu Minnie. Dia juga yang membuangku !"

Perkataan Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Changmin. Changmin terdiam di tempat. Benar, ini memang bukan salah Jaejoong pikirnya.

Sampai kapanpun bukankah percuma untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

"Sial ! Aku membencimu Umma !"

Teriakan namja cantik itu tentu didengar oleh Changmin walaupun jarak mereka kini lumayan jauh.

_**Every rose has its thorn.**_

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, apakah kamu sedang sibuk ?"

"Tidak noona. Ada perlu apa ?"

Yeoja yang dipanggilnya 'Noona' tadi menghampirinya yang kini duduk manis di ruang kerjanya. Menuangkan ide-ide di sebuah goresan pensil. Membuat semua orang berdecak kagum akan karyanya.

Tapi, apakah ini wajar untuk seorang anak SMA ditingkat akhir ?

"Begini Jaejoongie. Aku ingin kamu merancang gaun pengantinku."

"Gaun pengantin ?"

"Ne. Karena setelah Yunho lulus sekolah kami akan segera menikah."

"Secepat itu Noona ?"

Satu hal lagi yang diketahui tentang Jung Yunho. Dia akan menikah. Yunho ternyata seorang player yang memainkan perannya dengan bagus pikir Jaejoong.

"Iya, sebenarnya ini kehendak Umma Jung. Aku hanya menurutinya saja."

Go Ahra menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang menurutnya tulus itu. Tapi bagaimana bila senyuman itu mematikannya ?

Kali ini Jaejoong harus bermain dengan baik. Bukankah biasanya dia juga begini ?

"Baiklah Noona. Sepertinya warna peach cocok dengan Noona."

"Hm, apapun rancanganmu. Aku pasti akan menyukainya Jaejoongie."

Lalu Go Ahra meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian kembali menatap secarik kertas putih polos. Memikirkan gaun pengantin untuk 'Noona'-nya itu.

_**Don't trust me too much.**_

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah ? Kenapa lama sekali pulang sekolahnya eoh ? Ahra sudah menunggu kita."

"Tadi aku ke perpustakaan sebentar Umma."

"Ne, tidak usah banyak alasan. Ayo cepat ganti bajumu. Umma tunggu di basement."

Umma Jung terlalu bersemangat. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaan seorang Umma bila anak laki-lakinya menikah. Umma Jung sungguh tidak sabar untuk menimang seorang cucu.

"Ayo Umma."

"Hm. Tadi Ahra menelepon. Katanya perancang kesayangannya sudah membuat sketsanya. Jadi kalian tinggal diukur lalu jadilah gaun pengantin."

Yunho tidak membalas perkataan sang Umma. Matanya fokus mengarah ke jalan yang terbilang ramai.

Sebenarnya dia bukannya ke perpustakaan, melainkan mencari sosok namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, tadi aku sudah berusaha membujuk Jongie hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya ?" tanya si namja cassanova itu.

"Tidak menghasilkan apa-apa."

Sepertinya tebakan Yoochun benar untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini Chunnie ?"

"Tenanglah Suie. Untuk saat ini biarkan seperti ini dulu."

"Maksudnya hyung ?"

"Kita ikuti permainan Jongie hyung."

"Minnie, tumben sekali hari ini kamu ke cafe." Ucap namja berparas imut.

"Iya, aku bosan sendiri saja di rumah."

"Mwo ? Kemana Jongie hyung ? Biasanya kamu bersamanya."

"Sepulang sekolah tadi dia bilang akan ke Perusahaan Go. Katanya dia sudah masuk kerja lagi kemarin."

"Perusahaan Go ? Kerja ?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Ups, sepertinya mulut besar Changmin tidak bisa diam. Seharusnya ini hanya rahasianya dengan Jaejoong.

Apa yang harus dijelaskannya kepada pasangan kekasih di depannya yang memandangnya menuntut penjelasan eoh ?

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie gomawo. Cantik sekali."

Go Ahra memandang senang menatap secarik kertas. Sebuah gaun pengantin rancangan Jaejoong mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Ne. Dan ini untuk Yunho-ssi."

"Wah cocok sekali dengan gaunku."

Go Ahra kembali menatap senang ke secarik kertas lainnya.

"Permisi. Ahra-ah apakah kamu di dalam ?"

"Ne, masuklah Umma. Lihatlah !"

Go Ahra berlari kecil menghampiri Nyonya Jung yang baru tiba.

"Wah, cantik sekali."

"Ne, Yunho-ah lihatlah !"

Yunho tidak menatap ke kertas itu. Mata musangnya menatap sosok yang dicarinya tadi.

Namja canti itu tersenyum ketika menyadari Yunho menatapnya.

"Jaejoongie, apakah kalian sudah saling kenal eoh ?"

"Hm, kami sekelas Noona. Bukan begitu Yunho-ssi."

Jaejoong kini tengah memainkan perannya. Memanggil Yunho se-formal itu. Tidak dengan panggilan manja-nya.

"Wah, bukankah itu bagus. Aku titip Yunho di sekolah ne, Jaejoongie. Aku tidak mau calon suamiku ini selingkuh."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

"Yunho-ah, kenapa diam saja eoh ? Apa kamu tidak menyukai rancangannya huh ?"

Yunho kali ini benar-benar seperti patung yang setia pada tempatnya. Dua hal yang diketahuinya disini

Jaejoong ternyata bekerja di Perusahaan Go

Jaejoong yang merancang gaun pengantin

Tapi kenapa tetap wajahnya biasa saja ?

'Poker Face'

"Ah, mian. Aku terserah kamu dan Umma saja. Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Yunho menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong. Otaknya tidak bisa dipaksakan lebih lanjut lagi mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Dia telah mengungkapkan cinta-nya ke namja berparas malaikat itu.

Kenyataannya namja cantik itu tidak membalasnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan."

Selalu kata itu yang digumamkannya bila dia tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya di luar akal sehat itu.

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku bila kamu sekelas dengan Yunho, Jaejoongie ?"

"Noona tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Aigo, selalu menjawab begitu."

"Ternyata benar kata Ahra, kamu sangat pintar merancang pakaian. Lihatlah, aku sangat menyukai gaun pengantin ini."

"Gomawo Ahjumma."

"Jadi kapan kamu akan mulai membuat pakaian ini eoh Jaejoong-ssi ?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Panggil Jaejoong saja, Ahjumma. Saya usahakan secepatnya Ahjumma. Tapi saya belum mengetahui ukuran Yunho-ssi."

"Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana bila besok saja ? Akan kusuruh dia kemari lagi."

"Ne Ahjumma."

"Besok ya ? Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemani Yunho, Umma." Ucap Ahra

"Wae ?"

"Aku akan mendatangi hotel yang akan menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan."

"Hm, Umma juga malam ini akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Jaejoongie, tidak apa-apa bila berdua saja dengan Yunho ?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Jangan menggodanya eoh." Ucap Ahra lagi.

Ahra mengetahu perihal Jaejoong yang menyimpang. Menyukai sesama jenis.

Bila melihat peran Ahra disini, apakah tidak menyakitkan pada akhirnya ?

"Tidak Noona."

"Ya Ahra-ah. Dia seorang namja, tidak mungkin dia menggoda Yunho."

Yeoja paruh baya yang menyandang marga Jung itu menginterupsi perkataan calon menantunya tadi.

"Dia gay." Ucap Ahra setengah berbisik.

"MWO ?"

Sontak Ahra dan Jaejoong tertawa bersama melihat ekspresi kaget dari Nyonya Jung itu.

"Benarkah Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Ne, Ahjumma."

Kebiasaan Jaejoong menjawab, selalu santai.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, asal kamu tidak menggoda Yunho."

Ahra dan Jaejoong kembali tertawa bersama. Ya, bersama.

_**Are you looking down upon me?  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Minnie, kami perlu penjelasanmu disini."

Yup, berkat mulut besar seorang Shim Changmin. Sepasang sekasih dihadapannya ini menuntut penjelasannya lebih dalam.

"Tapi aku berjanji pada Jongie hyung untuk merahasiakan hal ini."

"Bukankah baru saja kamu telah membocorkannya eoh."

Benar kata namja bersuara husky itu.

"Ne, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi kumohon jangan menanyakannya kepada Jongie hyung."

"Ya, kami mengerti. Ayo cepat cerita."

"Jongie hyung memang bekerja di Perusahaan Go sudah setahun lamanya. Katanya Ahjumma pemilik perusahaan itu memintanya bekerja sebagai seorang perancang. Tentu saja Jongie hyung menerimanya karena gajinya besar. Selesai." Ucap Changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Perusahaan Go ? Aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Benarkah Chunnie ?"

"Mwo ? Go ! Go Ahra ! Tunangan Yunho hyung !"

"Ya Chunnie, tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu !"

Changmin hanya menatap datar kedua orang yang saling berteriak itu.

"Jadi Jongie hyung sudah kenal dengan Ahra. Apakah Yunho hyung sudah mengetahu hal ini Minnie-ah ?"

"Molla."

"Hei Park Yoochun! Shim Changmin ! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian berdua katakan !"

Namja berparas imut itu meninggalkan kekasihnya bersama namja bermata onyx itu. Dia sungguh tidak peduli dengan perbincangan tadi.

Tapi, Junsu telah mengetahui pelaku yang mentransfer uang setiap bulannya ke rekening pribadinya, Kim Jaejoong. Senyum indah terukir di wajah imutnya.

"Aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Yunho hyung ! Dia harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Tidak kusangka dunia akan begitu sempit eoh Minnie."

Changmin kembali meminum milkshake-nya.

"Jangan, hyung."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Wae ?"

"Pokoknya jangan memberitahu Yunho hyung. Biarkan dia tahu dengan sendirinya."

Changmin kali ini meminum habis milkshake-nya. Sangat menyegarkan.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku hanya khawatir saja pada Jongie hyung."

"Tenang saja hyung."

Dan tanpa kedua namja ini sadari, seorang Jung Yunho sudah mengetahui-nya. Pilihan sekarang ada di tanganmu Jung Yunho.

_**The deeper love grows, the deeper the pain gets.**_

To be continued.

Review ?

Reply for Review Global Edition XD

Thank You...

Bagaimana dengan Chapter Lima ini ? Apakah semuanya mulai jelas ?

Hm, untuk saat ini biarkan Jaejoong bermain-main dengan poker face-nya XD

Wah, Ze memang buat FF ini terinspirasi dari lyric lagu ROSE – LEE HI.

Dan Ze juga kutip beberapa lyric lagu lainnya ^^.

Bagaimana ? Apakah dilanjut ke Chapter 6 dan seterusnya ?

_Balikpapan, 25 April 2013_

ZE.


	6. Chapter 6

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.**_

Mata musang itu terus fokus ke arah jalanan. Tidak perduli terhadap hari yang telah berganti malam. Melupakan orang-orang yang membutuhkannya termasuk sang Umma.

'Ah Umma !' batin Yunho seakan berteriak.

Dia melupakan sang Umma yang seharusnya diantarnya ke __bandara malam ini.

Seakan terjadi sebuah kontak batin antara Ibu dan Anak, ponsel Yunho berdering. Ternyata sebuah pesan singkat dari sang Umma.

'_Umma sudah di bandara Yunho-ah. Pesawat Umma take-off 30 menit lagi. Besok kamu segera ke Perusahaan Ahra untuk mengukur badan. Jangan lupa ne Yunho-ah.'_

Yunho membalas pesan sang Umma hanya dengan dua kata 'Ne.'

Sangat singkat. Tidak ada ucapan selamat jalan atau semacamnya untuk sang Umma.

Ketika Yunho melewati pertigaan jalan itu, dia melihat sebuah cafe. Yoochun pernah mengajaknya kesana. Saat itu dia bersama Go Ahra.

'Mungkin mampir sebentar tidak masalah.' Batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

_**I pulled away to face the pain.**_

Jaejoong masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Sekilas doe eyes-nya menatap jam dinding .

'Sudah jam sembilan malam.' Batin si namja cantik.

Jaejoong lantas merapikan meja kerjanya yang berserakan dengan kertas-kertas yang menampilkan karya-karya indahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kamu masih di dalam ?"

"Ne, masuk saja."

"Jaejoong-ah, kenapa belum pulang eoh ?"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum menatap seorang namja yang mendatangi ruang kerjanya.

"Aku keasyikan menggambar, Hyunjoong-ah."

"Hm, apakah sekarang sudah selesai ?" tanya Hyunjoong lagi.

"Ne."

"Apakah mau makan malam bersamaku ?"

"Tentu saja."

Semudah itu seorang Kim Jaejoong menerima ajakan Hyunjoong. Bukankah dia melihat sendiri Hyunjoong bersama yeoja lain ?

Jaejoong tidak perduli akan hal itu.

"Kudengar kamu sudah menikahi wanita itu, Hyunjoong-ah."

"Benarkah ? Siapa yang memberitahumu ?"

"Hampir semua karyawan disini membicarakannya. Mereka semua kesal karena kamu tidak mengundang kami."

"Mianhe, istriku ingin pernikahan kami berlangsung di Tokyo."

"Hm. Aku sudah selesai."

Hyunjoong kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak masalah akan hal itu.

Namja cantik itu tahu Hyunjoong sudah menikah. Selama tidak ketahuan tidak apa-apa kan ?

Kim Hyunjoong yang seorang karyawan di Perusahaan Go ini memang telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong setahun lalu, tepatnya ketika Jaejoong pertama kali bekerja disini.

Hyunjoong tahu tidak mungkin mendapatkan cinta namja cantik ini.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung ? Apa yang membawamu kemari eoh ?"

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sepupunya itu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin. Sedikit menghela nafas yang terasa berat untukknya.

"Hyung, wae ?"

"Suie, buatkan aku coklat panas ne"

"Ne, sebentar hyung !"

"Coklat panas ? Apakah sekarang hyung suka minuman manis eoh ?" tanya Yoochun lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang eoh ?"

Namja bermata musang itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Yunho hyung ? Apakah ini tentang Jongie hyung huh ?"

"Ne Minnie-ah."

"Wae ?"

"Dia ternyata bekerja di Perusahaan Ahra."

Jawaban dari Yunho itu sama sekali tidak membuat kaget Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka lebih dulu mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Lalu ?"

"Ahra sangat baik terhadap Jaejoong. Aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa hyung ?"

"Aku dan Ahra akan menikah sebulan lagi."

"Mwo ?"

Dua orang namja itu kaget mendengar penuturan dari Yunho. Tetapi tidak dengan namja bersuara husky itu.

Junsu yang baru saja membawa secangkir coklat panas ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yoochun.

"Ahra itu yang pernah hyung bawa kemari eoh ?"

"Ne Suie. Dia itu tunanganku."

"Lalu kenapa hyung ingin mendapatkan cinta Jongie hyung ?"

Pertanyaan Changmin sangat menusuk dada Yunho.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

"Tapi hyung sudah memiliki tunangan bukan ? Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, Jongie hyung bekerja di perusahaannya. Dan Ahra juga baik terhadap Jongie hyung bukan ? Bagaimana bila Ahra mengetahui tunangannya malah mencintai seorang karyawannya eoh !"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kim Junsu semakin menusuk dada Yunho lebih dalam.

"Kamu tahu hyung, mungkin Jongie hyung tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Dia sungguh seorang pemeran yang dapat berakting dengan baik. Tapi, apakah Ahra bisa hyung ? Aku tidak ingin Jongie hyung celaka karena Ahra."

"Maksudmu Minnie-ah ?"

"Aku sudah mencari identitas Ahra, hyung. Maafkan bila aku lancang dalam hal ini. Hyung, apakah kamu mengingat Seul Gi eoh ?"

Seul Gi, yeoja berparas cantik yang mencintai Yunho. Teman sekolah Yunho di Jepang.

Seul Gi tewas seketika. Mobil yang dikendarainya masuk jurang dan meledak begitu saja melenyapkan Seul Gi bersama puing-puing mobilnya.

"Tidak, bukan Ahra yang melakukannya !" bentak Yunho.

"Lihat. Kamu menyangkalnya hyung. Media telah mengetahui kebenarannya saat itu. Tapi ketika uang yang berbicara, manusia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kasus itu ditutup begitu saja."

"Minnie, darimana kamu mengetahui itu semua ?" tanya Yoochun.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan hyung."

"Hyung, sebaiknya lupakan saja perasaanmu kepada Jongie hyung. Kami semua tidak ingin dia menjadi korban selanjutnya Go Ahra."

Akhirnya namja berparas imut alias Kim Junsu ikut bicara. Nyawa kakaknya tentu saja berharga baginya.

Mata musang itu seketika membulat tidak percaya. Melupakan Kim Jaejoong tentu saja susah.

Kim Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya mencintai seorang namja.

Tapi bagaimana bila Kim Jaejoong berakhir seperti Seul Gi ?

"Aku mengerti."

Yunho meninggalkan cafe itu kembali menuju mobilnya yang setia menunggunya.

Ketiga orang namja yang masih berada di dalam cafe itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku merasa kasihan terhadap Yunho hyung, Chunnie."

"Aku juga begitu."

"Ck, kalian berdua hanya melebih-lebihkan keadaan saja."

"Tapi aku memang merasa kasihan Minnie-ah."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Aku juga mau pulang."

Dan Shim Changmin mengikuti jejak Jung Yunho meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Chunnie. Semoga Yunho hyung tidak melewati batasnya."

"Hm, aku mengerti maksudmu Suie. Aku tidak menyalahkan apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Seul Gi memang tewas karena Ahra."

Junsu meletakkan kepalanya dipundak sang kekasih.

"Yunho hyung hanya terlalu patuh kepada Appa-nya."

"Apa maksudnya Chunnie ?"

Yoochun memandang sayang sang kekasih. Sebuah ciuman singkat diberikannya kepada sang kekasih.

Bersyukur kepada Tuhan bahwa cintanya tidak ada halangan.

"Yunho hyung dijodohkan oleh Appa-nya. Ahjussi itu orangnya keras. Dia selalu mengatur apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Yunho hyung."

Junsu yang mendengar ucapan sang kekasih semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Semoga Jongie hyung tidak memberi cintanya kepada Yunho hyung."

_**I close my eyes and drift away.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bisakah kita mampir sebentar ke cafe itu ?"

"Ne."

Kemudian kedua namja itu memasuki sebuah cafe yang letaknya dekat dengan apartement si namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu memesan secangkir coklat panas dan secangkir capuccino.

"Hyunjoong-ah, ini untukmu."

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ah, kamu tahu minuman kesukaanku eoh ?"

"Tentu saja."

Senyuman Jaejoong membuat Hyunjoong terpana sesaat.

Kedua namja ini seperti melupakan waktu yang terus berputar. Seperti sepasang kekasih mengenggam tangan satu sama lain di atas meja bundar.

Sesekali Hyunjoong mengelus pipi Jaejoong, melupakan tatapan tidak suka sebagian pengunjung cafe termasuk seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

"Hentikan !"

Yeoja itu berteriak sekeras mungkin. Mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Yeoja itu reflek menampar pipi yang dielus Hyunjoong tadi.

Sang namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang kini memerah.

Tatapan pengunjung cafe tentu saja mengarah kepada mereka.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata Jaejoong meninggalkan cafe itu. Dia terus berlari sambil memegang pipinya.

Baru kali ini Kim Jaejoong yang seorang player ditampar oleh seorang yeoja.

'Sial !' batinnya.

_**My heart is broken.**___

"Apa yang kamu lakukan !"

Hyunjoong tidak mejawab pertanyaan yeoja yang merupakan istrinya kini.

Dengan sedikit kasar, dia menarik tangan istrinya meninggalkan cafe.

Yeoja itu hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Betapa sakit yang dirasakannya. Niat baiknya yang ingin membelikan capuccino panas untuk sang suami, malah disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Mianhe."

Ucapan maaf diucapkan oleh Hyunjoong. Dipeluk dengan erat sang istri, seakan ingin memberitahu betapa menyesalnya dia.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja eoh ?"

"Bukan urusanmu !"

"Tentu saja urusanku ! Kamu itu kekasihku !"

Namja cantik itu tidak jadi membuka pintu apartementnya, pandangannya diarahkan namja bermata musang yang bersender di dinding.

"Kita tidak benar-benar sepasang kekasih !"

Setelahnya, Jaejoong membuka pintu apartementnya. Lalu dia masuk dan mengabaikan Yunho.

Dengan cekatan, Yunho menahan pintu apartement yang akan ditutup lagi oleh Jaejoong. Dan Yunho membanting pintu itu cukup keras.

"Wae ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Jung Yunho !" bentak Jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa dengan pipimu ?"

Yunho melihat pipi putih yang kini memerah itu.

"Jangan sentuh !" bentaknya lagi.

"Baiklah."

Yunho tahu itu bekas tamparan seseorang. Tercetak jelas di pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan menuju sofa dan didudukkannya dirinya disitu.

"Kemarilah Jongie, kamu bisa menceritakannya kepadaku."

Jaejoong sedikit tergetar mendengar perkataanYunho. Betapa tulus namja bermata musang itu.

"Apakah sakit ?"

"Tentu saja, pabo !"

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu !"

"Jongie, ceritakanlah padaku bila kamu ada masalah. Anggap aku sebagai sahabatmu saja bila kamu tidak mau menerima cintaku."

Namja cantik itu memandang mata musang itu. Jaejoong selalu merasa hangat bila didekat namja ini. Kata-katanya selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

"Apa kamu tulus mencintaiku, Yunnie ?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tangannya kini telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Jaejoong. Diciumnya sekilas puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja Jongie. Aku tulus mencintaimu."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu ?"

"Ne, kamu bisa mempercayaiku."

"Apakah kamu akan menjaga cintaku dengan baik bila kuserahkan kepadamu ?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum. Semakin dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Ditaruhnya kepala Jaejoong di pundaknya dan kembali diciumnya puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Apakah kamu menerimaku ?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Yunnie."

Malam ini, Jaejoong tidak menjadi dirinya. Cap player didirinya seperti hilang begitu saja.

Sudah cukup pikirnya. Rasa sakit tamparan yeoja tadi ternyata mampu menyadarkannya.

Dia memang salah.

Dia memang menjijikan.

Dia memang egois.

Hingga Jung Yunho memasuki dirinya.

Bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Selalu mengucapkan cinta kepadanya.

"Ya, aku akan selalu menjaga cintamu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dari pertama kita berkenalan. Kamu tahu Jongie, hatiku sakit ketika kamu bersama namja lain. Dadaku selalu terasa sesak ketika kamu mencium namja lain."

Jaejoong tertegun seketika. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho dan diarahkannya kedadanya. Persis ketika Yunho menaruh tangannya didadanya dulu.

"Yunnie, jantungku berdetak kencang. Apakah ini artinya aku mencintaimu ?"

"Jaejoongie."

Mata musang itu menatapa doe eyes itu. Masih tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan sang namja cantik.

Yunho secepat kilat memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong. Saranghae."

"Nado."

Sekali lagi Yunho tidak percaya dengan perkataan namja cantik itu.

Apakah Jaejoong kini tidak mati rasa lagi ?

"Apakah kamu bersungguh-sungguh Jongie ?"

"Ne. Tamparan yeoja itu sungguh sakit ! Tapi aku bersyukur kepadanya."

"Wae ?"

"Dia menyadarkanku."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Aku sadar selama ini aku salah. Aku mempermainkan cinta. Aku tidak mengerti arti sesungguhnya cinta itu. Aku tahu aku salah. Dan sekarang pun aku salah."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Aku salah ternyata aku juga mencintaimu, Yunnie. Mencintai seorang namja yang sudah bertunangan."

Sepertinya Yunho melupakan kenyataan itu sesaat. Perasaan senangnya tadi hilang begitu saja.

Matanya kembali menatap doe eyes itu. Dan menatap tidak percaya, doe eyes yang membuatnya terpana itu menitikkan air mata.

"Lihatlah Yunnie. Aku menangis karenamu ! Ketika Appa meninggal saja aku tidak menangis ! Aku berusaha tegar ! Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berusaha tegar dihadapanmu !"

"Mianhe."

"Aku.."

Namja cantik itu belum selesai mengucapkan perkataannya ketika Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kali ini ciuman berdasar cinta bukan hanya nafsu belaka.

"Hentikan !"

Jaejoong mendorong dada sang namja bermata musang.

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho ! Selamat karena kamu berhasil memberitahuku apa itu cinta ! Dan ternyata cinta itu menyakitkan ! Kamu tahu Yunho-ah, aku merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam dan itu semua karena aku mencintaimu !"

Yunho tidak bisa membalas perkataa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar. Cinta itu menyakitkan. Dia juga merasakannya.

_**The deeper love grows, the deeper the pain gets.**_

"Dan kamu tahu Jung Yunho, seharusnya aku tidak mengenalmu ! Sial !"

Namja cantik itu mengusap kasar airmatanya.

Dia senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia juga mencintai namja bermata musang itu.

Selalu nyaman bila didekatnya. Yunho tidak berbohong akan perasaannya.

Tapi, apakah ini saat yang tepat bagi mereka berdua menjalin kasih bersama ?

Bagaimana bila Ahra mengetahuinya ?

Sungguh cinta itu menyakitkan !

To be continued.

Review ?

_Balikpapan, 27 April 2013_

ZE.


	7. Chapter 7

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Sweet sleep, my dark angel.**_

Bel Apartement Jaejoong terus saja berbunyi. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Hyung, lama sekali membuka pintu !"

"Minnie ?"

"Minggir hyung, aku mau masuk. Kakiku jadi sakit gara-gara kelamaan berdiri !"

"Minnie, apakah kamu lagi PMS ? Daritadi marah-marah terus."

"Ck, hyung buatkan aku sarapan dulu ne ?"

Jaejoong bingung dengan sifat Changmin pagi ini. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong menuju dapur dan mulai memasak.

"Hyung, ini hari Sabtu."

"Lalu kenapa dengan hari Sabtu eoh ?"

"Ck, apa hyung lupa ? Hyung mengajakku kencan."

"Oh, maksudnya ke restaurant langganan kita ?"

"Ne, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin kesana hyung."

Kemudian Jaejoong kembali dari dapur menuju meja makannya. Ditaruhnya sepiring pancakes dan secangkir kopi.

"Ini Minnie-ah. Sarapan dulu, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Wah gomawo hyung."

Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar melesat menuju meja makan. Changmin mulai menancapkan garpu di pancakes yang telah diberinya madu itu berniat memasukkan bulat-bulat ke mulutnya.

Begitu pancakes tersebut dimakannya, Changmin merasa mual. Pancakes itu asin. Segera Changmin menuju wastafel dan memuntahkannya.

"Waeyo Minnie ?"

"Hyung, apa hyung bermaksud membunuhku eoh ?"

"Maksudya ?"

"Coba saja hyung cicipi sendiri pancakes buatan hyung !"

Kembalilah Changmin menjadi marah-marah.

Jaejoong yang baru selesai mandi menuruti saja perkataan Changmin dan mencicipi pancakes buatannya. Tidak berapa lama, namja cantik itu melakukan hal yang seperti Changmin lakukan tadi. Memuntahkannya.

"Ini asin sekali !"

"Yah hyung, itu buatanmu. Kenapa kamu tidak tahu eoh ? Apakah ada masalah hyung ?"

Benar. Changmin yang hafal dengan sifat Jaejoong langsung mengetahuinya. Masakan Jaejoong akan tidak terasa enak bila namja cantik itu ada masalah. Walaupun wajah sempurnanya dapat menutupinya.

"Hm, kamu mengetahuinya ?"

"Tentu saja hyung ! Aku hafal dengan sifatmu hyung. Apa ini menyangkut Yunho hyung ?"

Sekali lagi Changmin mengetahuinya. Otak jeniusnya rupanya dapat berpikir cepat.

"Jangan sebut namanya !"

"Wae ?"

"Ayo Minnie. Jadi kita mau kemana dulu ini ?"

"Ya hyung, kenapa tidak menjawab ?"

"Kalau begitu kita batal kencan saja !"

"Andwe!"

Changmin tidak berani bertanya lagi. Ditariknya tangan Jaejoong yang tadi hendak masuk ke apartementnya kembali.

'Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada Yunho hyung saja' batinnya.

_**Deliver us from sorrow's hold**_.

.

.

.

Namja bermata musang itu telah memasuki Perusahaan Go dan langsung menuju ruang kerja namja cantik. Ketika dia membuka pintu itu, dia tidak melihatnya. Hanya tumpukan kertas-kertas saja yang setia tergeletak di atas meja.

"Bukankah hari ini ya ?" gumamnya.

"Apakah dia marah padaku ?" gumamnya lagi.

"Yunho-ah ? Mencari Jaejoongie ?"

"Ne, Umma memberitahu bahwa hari ini aku harus mengukur badan."

"Tadi pagi Jaejoongie menelepon aku, katanya dia hari ini izin tidak turun kerja."

"Oh."

"Dia bilang sedang sakit."

"Sakit ?"

Yunho tahu sakit apa yang kini diderita oleh Jaejoong. Tentu saja sakit karenanya.

"Ne, Yunho-ah apakah kamu mau menemaniku ke hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan kita ?"

"Hm, baiklah Ahra-ah."

Yeoja itu tentu saja merasa senang. Dia telah mendapatkan 'Yunho'-nya lagi. Bukan Yunho yang bersikap dingin sebelumnya kepadanya.

"Di hotel mana Ahra-ah ?"

"Di hotel Shim. Pemilik hotel itu teman Appa-ku."

"Baiklah."

_**I can't go on living this way.**_

.

.

.

"Sampai !"

"Mwo ? Ngapain kita ke hotel ?"

"Menurutmu hyung ?"

"Ya Shim Changmin ! Jangan bercanda !"

"Dasar hyung pabo ! Tentu saja aku ingin makan di restaurantnya."

"Tumben sekali kamu ingin makan di restaurant hotelmu, Minnie-ah."

"Karena restaurant ini memiliki koki yang terkenal. Kata Appa masakannya sangat enak."

"Benarkah ? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Nah, ayo kita masuk hyung."

Dengan penuh semangat Changmin menarik Jaejoong lagi langsung menuju restaurantnya. Tentu saja karyawan-karyawan hotel itu menunduk tanda memberi hormat.

"Pesan apa hyung ?"

"Aku ingin mencoba steak aja."

"Ne. Mau coklat panas ?"

"Disini ada ?"

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Baiklah aku pesan juga."

Pelayan yang telah mencatat pesanan tadi kemudian kembali ke dapur restaurant itu tentu saja tidak lupa menunduk memberi hormat.

"Kamu hebat sekali Minnie, mereka semua selalu menunduk hormat kepadamu."

"Biasa saja hyung. Oh ya hyung, setelah lulus hyung mau kuliah dimana ?"

Namja cantik tadi berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin aku tidak kuliah, Minnie."

"Wae hyung ?"

"Aku ingin membuka butik sendiri."

"Wah, hyung hebat !"

"Bagaimana denganmu Minnie ?"

"Appa menyuruhku kuliah di Oxford."

"Hebat sekali Minnie ! Aku yakin kamu pasti diterima."

"Ne, tapi aku tidak mau sendirian hyung."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Apakah hyung mau menemaniku ? Hyung bisa membuka butik disana."

Sekejap Jaejoong kaget. Tentu saja. Menemani Changmin berarti dia harus meninggalkan negara kelahirannya itu. Dan juga Jung Yunho.

"Tapi.."

"Hyung tidak usah menjawab sekarang. Aku beri waktu hingga hari kelulusan kita, bagaiman ?"

"Baiklah."

Dan sekarang Jaejoong mulai berpikir keras atas tawaran Changmin.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Yunho-ah ? Ballroom-nya luas bukan ?"

"Ne."

"Masakan di hotel ini juga enak. Apakah menurutmu kita pesan tempat ini saja ?"

"Terserah kamu saja Ahra-ah."

"Baiklah."

Sebentar lagi. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Yunho. Apa benar dia akan melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja ?

Disaat Jaejoong membalas cintanya. Ini tidak adil.

Tapi, bila Yunho memberitahu sang Appa perihal ini, pasti Appa-nya akan menolak mentah-mentah. Apalagi mengetahui Yunho yang mencintai namja juga.

Bagaimana bila Yunho kabur bersama Jaejoong ?

Itu terlalu berbahaya !

'Apa yang harus kulakukan Jaejoongie.' Batinnya.

"Yunho-ah, aku sudah selesai. Apakah kamu mau makan siang ?"

"Ne."

"Bagaimana bila di restaurant di hotel ini saja ?"

"Ne."

"Yunho-ah."

Kali ini Ahra bersuara terdengar seperti lirihan.

Yunho-nya hanya menjawab begitu saja. Terlalu dingin.

"Wae ?"

"Kenapa denganmu ? Apakah ada masalah ?"

"Tidak. Ayo ke restaurant itu. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Kemudian Yunho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ahra. Namun Ahra dengan cepat mengejar Yunho dan memeluk lengan Yunho.

Yunho tentu saja tidak bisa memberitahu apa masalahnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin Jaejoong-nya celaka.

_**Deliver us from sorrow's hold.**_

.

.

.

"Wah Minnie, makanannya benar-benar enak !"

"Iya hyung. Apa hyung mau lagi ?"

"Ne, aku mau coklat panasnya lagi dan ini !"

"Wah hyung bersemangat sekali. Padahal tadi pagi seperti mayat hidup."

"Minnie !"

Changmin tertawa melihat perubahan Jaejoong itu. Padahal tadi pagi dia yakin sekali bila namja cantik itu memiliki masalah.

Sungguh Changmin penasaran. Tapi dia tahu namja cantik itu tidak mungkin memberitahunya.

"Wah, es krimku datang !"

Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar ketika es krim vanilla pesanannya datang.

Changmin kembali tertawa melihat sikapnya.

"Jaejoongie !"

Namja cantik itu reflek mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Tepatnya suara seorang yeoja.

"Ahra noona ?"

Suatu kebetulan bagi Jaejoong bertemu dengan Ahra di restaurant ini. Apalagi tadi dia izin sakit untuk tidak bekerja.

Dan kemudian doe eyes-nya memandang ke arah namja yang juga memandangnya.

Tapi, Jaejoong kembali memainkan perannya. Tentu saja bersikap formal terhadap namja bermata musang itu yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, katanya sakit. Kenapa minum es krim eoh ?"

"Noona, duduklah dulu. Apakah ingin bergabung bersama kami ?"

"Ne, aku bersama kalian saja. Yunho-ah ayo duduk. Kenapa masih berdiri saja eoh ?"

"Huh ?"

"Duduklah Yunho-ah."

Yunho ternyata tidak fokus terhadap ucapan Ahra. Matanya terlalu sibuk memandang namja cantik di seberang meja itu.

Yunho duduk tepat dihadapannya saat ini. Jaejoong yang biasa saja menatapnya.

"Jaejoongie, apakah kamu tidak mau memperkenalkan kekasihmu eoh kepadaku ?"

"Mwo ? Maaf noona tapi aku.."

"Ah, maaf noona perkenalkan kekasihku Shim Changmin."

Namja cantik itu menampilkan senyuman tulusnya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Jaejoong menganggapnya kekasihnya, tentu saja Changmin merasa senang. Tapi situasi kali ini beda dimana ada seorang namja bermata musang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Mwo ? Shim Changmin ? Apakah kamu putra Ahjussi Shim ?"

"Ne, noona."

"Wah hebat sekali kamu memilih kekasih Jaejoongie."

Namja bermata musang itu menatap erat mata doe eyes yang menatapnya juga.

Sekilas Yunho dapat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kepadanya.

Yunho perlu penjelasan atas semua ini.

Bukankah tadi malam Jaejoong membalas cintanya ?

"Noona, maaf. Sepertinya kami harus pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, aku tahu Jaejoongie sedang sakit. Seharusnya kamu sebagai kekasihnya tidak mengizinkannya minum es krim."

"Ne, noona. Tadi aku yang mengajaknya kemari."

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan.

Changmin memang seorang yang cepat menyadari perubahan raut wajah seseorang.

Seperti raut wajah Yunho. Memang dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi kemarahannya tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

_**I can't go on living this way.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung ? Benarkah itu ?"

"Yang mana ?"

"Kamu menganggapku kekasihmu."

"Ck, jangan terlalu menganggapnya serius Minnie."

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan Yunho hyung ?"

Jaejoong sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Sudah kubilangkan untuk tidak menyebut namanya !" bentaknya.

Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan Changmin.

'Sial ! Kenapa jadi terasa sakit begini ! Jelaskan padaku Jung Yunho !" batinnya.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung ? Ayo silahkan masuk. Apakah ingin kubuatkan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak usah Junsu-ah. Dimana Yoochun ?"

"Dia baru saja keluar mengantar Umma pulang."

"Oh. Bagaimana kabar Ahjuma ?"

"Masih seperti biasa saja hyung."

Kali ini nada bicara namja berparas imut itu terdengar seperti gumaman ditambah dengan matanya yang sendu dan kepala tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Apakah masih mengharapkan Jongie ?"

Kepala namja berparas imut itu semakin menunduk mendengar nama hyung-nya disebut.

Yunho tahu perihal ini. Tentu saja sepupunya yang bernama Park Yoochun yang memberitahunya.

"Iya hyung. Jongie hyung bersikeras untuk tidak pulang."

"Aku tahu."

"Ya, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi, hyung."

"Tenanglah Junsu-ah."

Yunho menepuk pundak Junsu sekilas.

"Yunho hyung ? Ada apa kemari ?"

"Chunnie, Yunho hyung mencarimu."

"Tumben sekali hyung !"

"Aku kembali ke dapur dulu."

Namja berparas imut itu meninggalkan kekasihnya bersama namja bermata musang.

Yoochun terlalu cepat menurutnya kembali. Padahal dia baru saja akan memberitahu Yunho untuk tidak mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Yunho hyung ?"

"Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Ya, aku tahu itu hyung."

"Jongie.."lirihnya.

"Wae ?"

"Dia membalas cintaku Yoochun-ah."

"Benarkah ? Hyung percaya itu ? Hyung tahu sendiri-kan Jongie hyung itu seperti apa."

"Tidak, aku percaya. Dia bahkan menangis dihadapanku."

"Wah, selamat hyung. Semudah itu kah ?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan luluh pada pesona seorang Jung Yunho ?"

"Kamu terlalu percaya diri sekali hyung !"

"Aku hanya membicarakan fakta yang sedang terjadi saja."

"Berarti Jongie hyung mencintai itu juga hyung ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ahra noona ?"

Kali ini wajah Yunho terlihat serius menatap namja bersuara husky itu.

"Aku akan membawa kabur Jaejoongie !"

"MWO ?"

Sontak kedua namja itu menoleh. Oh, ternyata Junsu mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi. Itu sangat gila pikirnya.

"Andwe ! Aku tidak mau hyung-ku celaka !"

"Suie.."

"Yunho hyung ! Aku tidak mau kalau kamu berbuat di luar logika ! Aku tidak mau Jongie hyung celaka karenamu !"

"Tenanglah Suei."

"Aku tidak mau, Chunnie !" bentak Junsu lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Junsu-ah, aku mencintai hyung-mu. Dan dia juga mencintaiku. Kami pasti akan berbahagia bersama."

"Tidak ! Itu tidak mungkin ! Apa hyung tidak memikirkan Ahra noona eoh ? Dia bisa berbuat apa saja terhadap Jongie hyung. Bahkan membunuhnya juga mungkin !"

Ah, untuk kali ini Yunho tidak bisa membalas perkataan Junsu. Memang benar. Bukankah tadi dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama ?

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan dekati hyung-ku !"

"Suie, tenanglah !"

Sekali bentakan dari Yoochun mampu membuat Junsu meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku mengerti !"

Namja bermata musang pergi begitu saja.

Apa yang dia mengerti kali ini ?

Segera mungkin putuskanlah pilihanmu Jung Yunho !

_**But I can't go back the way I came**_

_**.**_

.

.

_Sunday, monday,  
Yet another tuesday  
Wednesday, thursday, you're still away  
Friday, saturday, I'll be lonely everyday_

_**HYDE – GLAMOROUS SKY**_

To be continued.

Review ?

_Balikpapan,3 Mei 2013_

ZE.


	8. Chapter 8

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**It's been a long time since I came around.**_

"Joongie, bangunlah."

"Jaejoongie, bangun."

"Boojaejoongie, bangun."

"Aku tidak suka panggilan yang terakhir !"

"Mwo ? Kamu sudah bangun eoh ?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun bila daritadi kamu mengelus-elus pipiku. Aku jadi merinding."

"Aigo, aku kira kamu menyukainya Boojaejoongie-ah."

"Ya ! Jangan membuatku merinding Yunnie !"

"Jangan marah-marah Joongie. Ayo cepat mandi."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Tentu saja kita akan kencan seharian."

"Hm, asal kamu yang mentraktirku aku tidak masalah."

Lantas Jaejoong si namja cantik menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika dia memegang handle pintu. Yup, dia mengingatnya.

"Hei Tuan Jung ! Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke apartementku eoh !"

"Mudah sekali bagiku. Karena aku Jung Yunho."

"Kamu pasti melihatku ketika aku mengetikkan passwordnya !"

"Hm, mungkin. Yang jelas aku tahu itu bukan tanggal lahirmu."

Yunho setidaknya merasa senang karena Jaejoong tidak menolak ajakan kencannya.

Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

Hanya ada kamu dan aku.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Pilihan Yunho kali ini mungkin beresiko besar.

"Sudah selesai mandinya ?"

"Hm, apa kamu mau sarapan Yunnie ?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong dengan cekatan memasak untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

Sedikit namja cantik ini tersipu malu.

Ternyata dia benar-benar mencintai pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu. Bagaimana tidak, Kim Jaejoong telah sepenuhnya cinta terhadap Yunho.

Selalu diabaikannya ajakan kencan dari namja-namja lain.

Wow, efek yang diberikan oleh Yunho sangat hebat !

Tapi sekilas bayangan pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra terlintas. Namun segera dilupakannya saat itu juga.

Karena hari ini hanya ada Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

Wah, pemikiran mereka bahkan sama.

"Yunnie, kemarilah. Aku membuat waffles dan lemon tea."

"Hm, sepertinya enak."

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan sarapan pagi yang dianggap Jaejoong paling romantis ini dalam diam.

"Terimakasih Boojaejoongie."

"Ck, sudah kukatakan aku merinding bila kamu memanggilku begitu !"

"Aigo, jangan marah-marah Jongie."

Yunho sangat senang ketika Jaejoong-nya tersipu malu lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mencuri satu kecupan singkat di cherry lips itu.

"Yunnie !"

Yunho tentu saja tertawa puas.

.

.

.

_**Been a long time but I'm back in town.**_

"Yunnie, kita mau kemana ?"

"Kemana ya ? Joongie mau kemana eoh ?"

"Aku ingin ke taman hiburan, lalu ke mall. Setelahnya kita makan siang di restaurant mewah. Dan malamnya aku ingin minum coklat panas. Dan terakhir aku ingin jalan bergandengan tangan di malam yang dingin bersama Yunnie."

Yunho tertegun mendengar penuturan namja cantik itu.

Ternyata Jaejoong telah merencanakannya sesempurna itu.

"Hm, baiklah Joongie-ah."

"Benarkah Yunnie mau ?"

"Tentu saja."

Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, hentikan."

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong tersipu malu. Sungguh manis dimatanya.

Namja cantik yang dulunya bersikap dingin bahkan menyebut dirinya telah mati rasa kini telah menjadi seseorang yang ceria.

"Joongie, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Ne, apa itu ?"

"Apakah setiap namja yang berkencan denganmu selalu melakukan hal yang kamu sebutkan tadi ?"

"Tidak. Kenapa Yunnie-ah ?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya bila kamu sudah pernah. Karena aku mau kencan kita berbeda."

Namja cantik itu tertawa. Sedikit ditundukkan kepalanya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apakah ini cinta ?

Memang dia sudah mengungkapkan cintanya.

Tapi, bagaimana perjuangan cintanya ?

Pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra kembali melintas dibenaknya.

"Joongie ?"

"Hm ?"

"Apakah kamu pernah...Ah tidak jadi !"

"Mwo ? Katakan saja Yunnie. Aku tidak akan marah."

"Yakin ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk saja.

"Apakah kamu pernah tidur dengan namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu ?"

Jaejoong kembali tertawa. Lucu sekali pikirnya.

"Tidak Yunnie-ah. Aku hanya sebatas menciumnya. Itupun sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena mereka telah memberikanku barang-barang."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Wae Yunnie ?"

"Karena aku ingin yang menjadi pertama bagimu."

Jaejoong tambah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, apakah aku yang pertama untukmu ?"

"Hm, akan kupikirkan."

"Yah Yunnie !"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu Jaejoongie."

"Benarkah ?"

"Percayalah."

_**This time I'm not leaving without you.**_

.

.

.

"Sampai !"

"Kyaa ~ ! Sudah sangat lama aku tidak kesini. Ayo Yunnie !"

"Pelan-pelan Joongie."

"Aku mau naik itu dulu !"

"Yakin ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Kamu yakin Joongie ?"

Yunho kembali meyakinkan namja cantik itu. Pasalnya dia ingin mencoba roller coaster.

"Kalau Yunnie tidak mau, aku sendiri saja !"

"Yah. Tunggu aku !"

Lantas mereka berdua membeli tiket dan tentu saja mengantri sebentar.

Tapi antrian yang menurut sang petugas ini hanya sebentar mampu membuat namja cantik ini berkeringat.

"Jaejoongie, jika takut kita batalkan saja eoh."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Tapi tanganmu berkeringat."

"Ah Yunnie, ayo cepat naik. Ini sudah giliran kita."

Jaejoong yang merasa berani kembali menarik Yunho.

Mereka duduk diurutan paling depan. Sang petugas pun datang memastikan mereka memakai pengaman.

Setelah semua pengunjung sudah duduk rapi dan dengan tegangnya memegang pengaman, dimulailah perjalanan roller coaster yang memiliki jalur putaran tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ini.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !"

"Jaejoongie, berhentilah berteriak. Lihat kita sudah sampai."

"Aku tidak mau naik lagi !"

"Bukankah tadi kamu yang mengajakku eoh ?"

"Lututku lemas Yunnie."

"Ck, ayo berdirilah perlahan."

Dan Jaejoong melangkahkan lutut lemasnya.

Yunho dengan setia mengenggam erat tangan namja cantiknya itu.

Seorang namja yang mampu menarik perhatiannya dari awal bertemu.

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu ternyata menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di taman hiburan. Terlihat dari wajah lelah namja bermata musang.

"Yunnie, aku masih mau bermain 'merry go round'.

"Jongie, aku sudah lelah."

"Yunnie, aku mau."

"Boojaejoongie, permainan itu hanya untuk anak kecil. Apakah kamu tidak malu eoh ?"

"Yunnie."

"Ck, sebaiknya kita ke restaurant dulu. Karena aku sudah sangat lapar."

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong mengikuti langkah sang kekasih. Tentu saja dengan berat hati.

Saat ini dia hanya ingin mencoba 'merry go round' itu lagi.

Dia ingat ketika sang Appa mengajakknya ke taman hiburan ini. Betapa harmonisnya keluarganya dulu. Tapi itu dulu bukan sekarang.

"Spaghettinya enak !"

"Kamu selalu saja bilang begitu."

"Memang enak Yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum melihat namja cantik itu. Dirinya merasa senang ketika melihat senyuman sang kekasih.

Setidaknya Jaejoong tidak mengajaknya lagi untuk mencoba si 'merry go round'.

"Yunnie, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan eoh ?"

"Apakah salah bila aku mengajak kekasihku sendiri berkencan ?"

"Tidak, tapi apakah aku masih kekasihmu Yunnie ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu !"

Yunho merasa dadanya tertusuk oleh sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam. Pertanyaan itu seharusnya tidak usah diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Mianhe Yunnie."

"Ingatlah untuk hari ini hanya ada aku dan kamu."

"Ne, hanya ada Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho." Ulang Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita ke mall."

"Aku tidak mau Yunnie."

"Wae ? Bukankah tadi kamu ingin mengajakku kesana ?"

"Aku takut ketahuan oleh karyawan Ahra noona."

Yup, satu hal yang perlu diketahui. Perusahaan Go memiliki butik di setiap mall.

Tentu saja karyawan-karyawan mengetahu tentang Jung Yunho.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Go Ahra yang memperkenalkannya.

Pamer ?

"Jadi mau kemana lagi ?"

"Ke cafe langgananku saja Yunnie."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Coklat panas disini selalu enak Yunnie. Apakah kamu tidak ingin mencobanya ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka minuman manis."

"Oh begitu."

Jaejoong kembali meminum coklat panasnya. Yunho yang sedari tadi memandangnya bahkan tidak dilihatnya.

Yunho seketika ketawa melihat cherry lips itu berlumuran coklat di pinggir bibirnya. Dan sang pemilik cherry lips itu tidak menyadarinya.

Yunho dengan cepatnya menarik dagu Jaejoong lalu mencium lembut cherry lipsnya.

"Ya Yunnie !"

"Kamu seperti anak kecil saja."

Jaejoong tertunduk malu. Dia hanya malu bila dilihat oleh orang.

Tenang saja Kim Jaejoong karena keadaan cafe saat ini sedang sepi.

"Aku malu bila dilihat orang Yunnie."

"Tidak apa-apa."

_**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me.**_

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata di dekat apartementmu ada taman sebagus ini Jongie."

"Ne, aku sering kemari seorang diri."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?"

"Tidak ada, hanya memandang danau saja."

Kedua namja ini telah duduk di bawah pohon memandang ke sebuah danau yang memancarkan sinar bulan.

Terlihat sangat indah.

"Yunnie, dingin."

Ternyata Jaejoong merasa kedinginan. Tentu saja, pasalnya dia tidak memakai sweater atau sejenisnya.

Lantas Yunho mendekap namja cantik itu sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan tangan Jaejoong.

"Apakah sudah hangat ?"

"Iya, Yunnie selalu terasa hangat untukku."

"Gomawo Jaejoongie."

"Yunnie."

"Hm ?"

"Minggu depan kita akan ujian."

"Lalu ?"

"Apakah kita akan berpisah ?"

Tidak disangka Yunho, Jaejoong telah memikirkan hal tersebut. Hal yang ditakutkannya.

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi Yunnie akan menikah dengan Ahra noona."

"Tidak. Aku berjanji kepadamu."

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne, percayalah padaku."

"Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya kepadamu Yunnie ?"

Sejenak Yunho memikirkan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Tentu saja dia harus memikirkan hal apa yang bisa membuat Jaejoong percaya kepadanya.

"Di hari pernikahanku akan diadakan, tunggulah aku disini Kim Jaejoong. Tepat di bawah pohon ini."

"Untuk apa Yunnie ?"

"Karena aku akan datang kemari dan memelukmu dengan erat."

Jaejoong merasa senang. Hatinya merasa bahagia. Apakah ini cinta yang sesungguhnya ?

"Kamu serius Yunnie ?"

"Tentu saja Joongie. Aku akan lari dari pernikahan itu dan mendatangimu disini."

"Yunnie."

Namja cantik itu memeluk erat sang kekasih. Cintanya kini dipertaruhkan.

"Tapi, bila jam dua belas malam aku tidak datang. Maka pergilah dari tempat ini dan lupakan aku untuk selamanya."

_**I'd give anything again to be your baby doll**_.

.

.

.

"Yunnie."

"Tapi percayalah kepadaku. Aku pasti datang kemari."

"Gomawo Yunnie."

Akhirnya namja cantik itu menangis. Tidak dapat ditahannya lagi.

"Hei, kenapa menangis eoh ?"

"Tidak, aku bersyukur kamu hadir dihidupku Yunnie."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

Kim Jaejoong kini mengetahui dengan pasti dan benar dirinya telah bahkan sangat mencintai namja bermata musang ini, Jung Yunho.

Dirinya telah terikat oleh Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie, bila kamu tidak datang kemari, aku akan ikut dengan Changmin."

"Mwo ? Kemana ?"

"Dia akan kuliah di Oxford. Dan aku mungkin akan membuka butik disana."

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu Kim Jaejoong !" bentak Yunho.

"Wae ?"

"Percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan ke taman ini di hari pernikahanku. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jaejoong kembali menangis. Kali ini menangis terharu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yunnie."

Malam yang dingin, pohon itu dan danau yang luas telah menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. Apakah takdir yang akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua ?

_**This time I'm not leaving without you.**_

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kamu Jung Yunho ?"

Yunho yang baru saja menutup pintu apartementnya lantas mencari asal suara yang menegurnya.

"Umma ?"

"Ne, kenapa kaget eoh ?"

"Ada apa kesini lagi Umma ? Apakah Umma baru tiba ?"

"Jangan banyak tanya Yunho-ah. Umma bertanya kepadamu lebih dahulu."

"Ah, aku habis belajar bersama temanku."

Untuk kali ini saja Yunho berbohong kepada Umma-nya. Sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak enak ketika dia berbohong kepada sang Umma.

"Hm, begitu. Hingga larut malam begini ?"

"Aku lupa waktu Umma karena keasyikan belajar."

"Baiklah, Umma mau tidur dulu."

"Umma belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Mrs. Jung menghentikan langkahnya lalu dia duduk menuju sofa.

Yunho yang melihatnya kemudian duduk disamping sang Umma.

"Minggu depan kamu ujian Yunho-ah ?"

"Ne Umma."

"Berarti pernikahanmu sebentar lagi."

Lagi-lagi pernikahan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. Jujur saja sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin menikah secepat itu. Apalagi dengan Ahra.

"Umma, tidak bisakah pernikahannya dibatalkan saja ?"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Yunho-ah !" bentak sang Umma.

"Aku belum siap Umma. Dan aku..."

"Belum siap ? Dan apa Yunho-ah ! Tolong beri Umma penjelasan tentang itu !"

"Aku tidak mencintai Ahra. Aku mencintai seseorang."

"Siapa dia ? Apakah dia lebih cantik dari Ahra eoh ?"

"Tentu saja ! Aku sangat mengaguminya Umma. Dan dia juga sangat pintar memasak ! Dia adalah malaikatku."

Umma Jung benar-benar terkejut. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Yunho begitu semangat memuji seseorang.

"Mwo ? Siapa yeoja itu Yunho-ah ?"

Ini-lah pertanyaan yang sangat ditakutkan oleh Yunho sedari tadi. Tapi kini telah ditetapkannya bahwa dia harus berkata jujur.

"Dia seorang namja Umma."

"MWOOO !"

Dan kali ini Umma Jung sangat terkejut. Reflek dia memegang dadanya.

"Jangan gila Yunho-ah. Umma mau tidur dulu, Umma belum siap mendengar lebih lanjut dari ini."

Dan Umma Jung yang masih syok meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya dia telah memberitahu sang Umma.

Tinggal bagaimana reaksi sang Umma selanjutnya.

'Kumohon Umma.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya. Tempat favoritnya.

Memeluk buku bersampulkan motif gajah.

'Yunnie, aku sangat mencintaimu.' Batinnya.

'Berjanjilah Yunnie, kumohon.' Batinnya lagi.

Kim Jaejoong malam itu sangat merasa senang. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya.

Dan tidak berapa lama namja cantik itu terlelap sembari memeluk sebuah boneka beruang putih yang dibelikan oleh Yunho di taman hiburan tadi.

_**I'd rather die without You and I.**_

To be continued.

Review ?

Reply for Review Global Edition XD

Thank You...

Untuk yang sudah Review hingga "Chapter Eight"

Apa tindakan yang akan Yunho ambil ? Apakah menikah dengan Ahra atau kabur bersama Jaejoong ?

Dan bagaimana reaksi Umma Jung nanti ?

Ada yang bisa tebak ?

_Balikpapan,7 Mei 2013_

ZE.


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER NINE**

Sudah selama satu minggu ini Kim Jaejoong terlihat serius belajar. Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa belajar dia pasti akan lulus, tapi bukankah bagus bila mendapat nilai sempuna.

Dulu, ketika dirinya duduk di elementary dan junior high school nilai-nilainya selalu sempurna. Bilamana pembagian hasil ujian diserahkan, yang pertama kali namja cantik itu lakukan adalah ke kantor sang Appa. Appa-nya selalu memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Sekarang, siapa yang akan memberikannya hadiah bila nilainya sempurna ?

"Besok ujian pertama dimulai Appa. Semoga nilai-nilaiku sempurna. Bukankah Appa menyukainya." Ucapnya.

"Aku ingin sekali Appa melihat nilai-nilaiku selama ini." Ucapnya lagi.

Sekilas dilihatnya jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya dan ternyata sudah larut malam. Jaejoong menutup buku pelajarannya dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di rak bukunya.

"Selamat malam Appa." Gumamnya.

_**Unhappiness where's when I was young.**_

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi hyung !"

"Pagi Minnie !"

"Hyung, apakah kamu sudah siap untuk ujian hari ini ?"

"Ne."

"Aku takut sekali hyung. Aku takut tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya."

Jaejoong mengkerutkan dahi-nya dan menatap nanar ke arah Changmin. Apa tidak salah dengan ucapan Changmin menurutnya. Bukankah namja bermata onyx dihadapannya ini termasuk murid jenius.

"Jangan berlebihan Minnie-ah."

"Pagi Jongie, pagi Minnie."

"Pagi hyung !"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja bermata musang itu. Dan dia memberikan senyuman termanisnya pagi itu.

"Pagi Yunnie."

Yunho selalu tertegun melihat senyuman Jaejoong. Menurutnya itu sangat cantik. Dan tanpa disadarinya kini dia telah mencium kening Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat murid-murid seisi kelas berteriak tidak percaya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jung Yunho ?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah terperangkap oleh Kim Jaejoong."

Begitulah yang dibicarakan oleh sekelompok yeoja yang berada disudut kelas. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saja. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya tanda dia marah.

_**Does anyone care?  
**_.

.

.

"Suie, bagaimana keadaan Umma ?"

"Hm, belum membaik."

Sejenak namja bersuara husky itu menghela panjang nafasnya.

"Joongie hyung sungguh keras kepala. Aku tidak bisa bersabar bila seperti ini terus."

"Chunnie."

"Tenanglah Suie. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain."

Lalu Junsu melepaskan cengkeraman-nya pada seragam sekolah Yoochun.

"Ah, bel-nya sudah berdering. Fighting Chunnie !"

"Ne,Suie-ah. Fighting"

Kedua namja itu kemudian berpisah, karena ujian pertama akan dimulai.

.

.

.

"Umma, aku keluar sebentar ne ?"

"Mau kemana Ahra-ah ?"

"Hm, aku ingin ke sekolah Yunho."

"Untuk apa eoh ?"

"Ada yang perlu kuurus sebentar Umma."

Ahra meninggalkan ruang kerja-nya. Meninggalkan sang Umma sendirian di ruang kerja-nya.

Go Ahra kini berada di ruangan sekretaris-nya yang telah mengabdi kepadanya hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya, Tiffany.

"Fany-ah, apa kamu yakin eoh ?"

"Ne, aku sangat yakin. Karena aku telah memfoto-nya."

Yeoja bernama Tiffany ini menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto ke Ahra. Ahra yang masih belum terlalu yakin dengan cepat mengambil foto tersebut.

Terkejut adalah hal pertama kali yang dilakukannya.

"Ini tidak mungkin !"

"Anda masih tidak percaya Nona Go Ahra ?"

Go Ahra tidak menjawab pertanyaan sekretaris-nya itu. Dia mengacak dengan erat selembar foto itu hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Mukanya merah menandakan bahwa yeoja ini marah.

"Terimakasih informasinya Fany. Aku pergi dulu !"

_**And we didn't give a damn.**_

.

.

.

"Akhirnya ujian pertama selesai juga."

"Ne, apakah kamu mengalami kesulitan Joongie ?"

"Tidak, bagaimana denganmu Yunnie."

"Lumayan."

"Yunnie, sepulang sekolah maukah menemaniku ?"

"Kemana Boojejoongie."

"Yunnie, sudah kubilang aku tidak suka panggilan itu."

Jaejoong yang tadinya menaruh kepalanya dipundak Yunho duduk tegak bersenderkan batang pohon. Kenapa batang pohon ? Ya, karena kini mereka berdua berada di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"Tapi cocok untukmu, Joongie. Mau pergi kemana eoh ?"

"Ke cafe itu lagi. Aku ingin coklat panasnya."

"Mwo ? Apa tidak bosan minum coklat panas terus ?"

"Tidak, aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu Yunnie."

"Gombal eoh ?"

"Tidak kok."

Yunho merasa gemas melihat kelakuan kekasih-nya itu. Dia menarik lengan Jaejoong sehingga tubuh mereka merapat. Dikecup dengan sayang kening kekasih-nya.

"Jung Yunho ! Apa yang kamu lakukan !"

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja. Seorang yeoja yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh, Go Ahra.

"Ahra-ah ? Kenapa ke sekolahku ?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ! Jawab aku Yunho-ah !"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bisakah kamu tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu eoh !"

"Kamu membentakku Jung Yunho ! Kenapa kamu mencium-nya eoh ?"

"Hm ? Aku rasa Noona salah lihat."

Kini Jaejoong pun turut ikut bicara. Dia hanya tidak tahan mendengar teriakan Ahra. Bagaimana bila ada siswa yang mendengarnya, pasti mereka senyum penuh kemenangan melihat dirinya yang seperti namja murahan karena ketahuan selingkuh. Untuk saat ini Jaejoong hanya memikirkan keselamatan diri-nya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan cibiran-cibiran teman-teman sekolah-nya, bukankah itu sudah biasa ?

"Salah lihat katamu Jaejoongie ? Lalu apa ini !"

Go Ahra melemparkan beberapa lembar foto yang didapatnya dari Tiffany sekretaris-nya. Tidak hanya Jaejoong yan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho pun jga terkejut.

Foto dimana mereka berdua sedang di cafe dekat apartement Jaejoong.

Foto dimana Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kalian diam ! Tolong jelaskan kepadaku apa maksudnya ini semua !" bentak Ahra.

"Ck, aku tidak mau terlibat dengan ini semua. Selamat tinggal Jung Yunho, Ahra noona."

Kim Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tidak tahan akan bentakan Ahra. Dirinya lebih memilih menghindari ini semua. Namja cantik ini kembali menangis, entah berapa kali dia menangis hanya untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Apakah segitu berharganya seorang Jung Yunho bagi Kim Jaejoong ? Jawabannya tentu saja.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan disini."

Yunho-pun ikut meninggalkan Ahra. Tapi dia tidak mengejar namja cantik itu. Yunho merasa sakit ketika Jaejoong mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Apakah itu untuk selamanya ?

Ahra yang masih emosi pun mengikuti Yunho dan mengikuti mobil Yunho melaju di jalanan yang cukup padat itu.

Ahra tersenyum sinis saat mengetahui tujuan namja bermata musang itu. Bukankah di apartementnya ada Umma Jung ? Kesempatan bagus menurut Ahra untuk menghasut Umma Jung agar membelanya.

Sebenarnya Ahra sedikit tidak percaya, Jaejoong yang sudah dianggapnya adik-nya sendiri berpacaran dengan Yunho yang berstatus tunangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu !" ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Aw, sakit."

"Suie, tidak apa-apa ?"

Junsu hanya mengangguk menandakan dia tidak apa-apa. Kini matanya tertuju ke arah namja yang menabrak-nya. Seorang namja yang terduduk lemas dan masih menangis.

"Hyung ?"

"Mwo ? Joongie hyung ?"

"Hyung kenapa menangis ?"

Jaejoong hanya diam, dia kini berdiri di hadapan Junsu dan Yoochun. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya.

"Suie."

Jaejoong memeluk erat adik kandungnya itu. Junsu tentu saja membalas pelukan hyung-nya.

"Wae Joongie hyung ?"

"Yunnie..."

"Mwo ? Apakah dia menyakitimu hyung ?"

"Tidak, tapi Ahra noona mengetahui hubungan kami."

"Mwo ?"

"Hyung, ini-lah hal yang kutakutkan dari dulu."

"Apa maksudmu Suie ?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membicarakannya disini."

Yoochun pun memutus pembicaraan antara Jaejoong dan Junsu. Yah, setidaknya tidak disekolah hal itu dibicarakan.

"Lalu dimana ?"

"Di cafe kalian saja"

"Kalian ?"

"Ne, apakah hyung melupakan cafe sendiri eoh ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau disana ! Aku tidak mau bertemu wanita itu !"

"Hyung."

"Joongie hyung ! Wanita itu Umma-mu ! Dia sedang sakit keras saat ini ! Apakah kamu mau membuatnya mati karena dirimu eoh hyung !"

Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama tersentak. Pasalnya baru ini Yoochun yang biasanya berbicara penuh karisma membentaknya.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja !"

Well, seperti-nya namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong ini pasrah. Sebenarnya dia merasa terkejut ketika Yoochun bilang Umma-nya sakit keras.

Jaejoong, apakah kamu benar-benar berubah eoh ?

Setidaknya berterima kasihlah kepada Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Ahra, Umma sudah mengetahui hal ini."

"Mwo ? Umma mengetahui-nya ?"

"Ne, Yunho lebih dulu memberitahuku."

"Lalu Umma membiarkannya saja ?"

"Ahra ! Bisakah kamu tidak menanyai Umma-ku terus ! Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja sekarang !"

Yunho yang sudah merasa pening sedari tadi dengan terpaksa mengusir Ahra dari apartementnya. Dia butuh ketenangan saat ini.

Ahra sangat marah saat ini apalagi ketika dia melihat Umma Jung yang berwajah santai meminum teh hijau-nya.

Bagaimana bisa Umma Jung biasa saja mengetahui putra satu-satunya gay ?

Tunggu-lah jawabannya sebentar lagi.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Jung Yunho ! Kuperingatkan, pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah batal ! Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada Kim Jaejoong, dia harus menyesali perbuatannya ini !"

"Go Ahra ! Aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke penjara bila kamu menyakiti Jaejoong ! Apa kamu pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Seul Gi !"

Ahra kini kehabisan kata-kata. Dan dia keluar dari apartement Yunho dan sengaja membanting pintu tak berdosa itu.

Seketika kepalanya merasa sakit mengingat Seul Gi.

Saat itu dia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Seul Gi saja. Dia hanya ingin memberi peringatan kepada gadis itu agar menjauhi Yunho. Apa salah bila dia melindungi kekasihnya ? Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Ahra saat itu.

Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, dia terlalu kuat menabrak mobil Seul Gi hingga terlempar ke jurang.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho, ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan Umma eoh ?"

"Tidak sekarang Umma."

"Yunho-ah, Umma hargai keputusan yang kamu pilih."

Yunho sudah memegang handle pintu kamarnya. Tetapi ketika mendengar Umma-nya berkata demikian dia berlari menuju Umma-nya dan memeluk erat sang Umma.

"Gomawo Umma."

"Ne, tapi ingat kamu belum memberitahu Appa-mu."

Yunho yang tadinya senang langsung merasa lemas mengingat sang Appa. Tentu saja Appa-nya akan menolak.

"Umma."

"Sudahlah istirahat dulu. Nanti Umma akan membantumu."

"Ne Umma. Aku takut Ahra mencelakai Jaejoong."

"Maka sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melindunginya eoh ?"

_**My mother, my mother,  
She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there.**_

.

.

.

"Kami pulang !"

Namja berparas imut membuka pintu cafe-nya. Siang itu terlihat cafe-nya lumayan sepi. Dia sangat merasa senang kali ini karena setidaknya dia telah berhasil membawa hyung-nya pulang.

"Ne, bagaimana ujianmu Suie ?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya Umma."

"Anyeong."

"Joongie !"

Yeoja paruh baya yang tadinya sedang mengelap salah satu meja reflek menjatuhkan lap-nya dan berlari ke arah namja yang sangat lama tidak ditemui-nya.

Jaejoong yang dipeluk seerat itu hanya diam ditempatnya. Sedikit kerinduan muncul ketika merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang Umma.

"Kamu pulang nak ?"

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja ?"

"Mianhe Joongie, mianhe. Umma sangat menyesal. Mianhe.."

Tangan Jaejoong sepertinya bergerak sendiri dan membalas pelukan sang Umma. Air matanya jatuh ketika melihat sang Umma menangis dipelukannya.

"Umm..ma." lirihnya.

"Mianhe Joongie-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Bukankah memaafkan itu mudah Kim Jaejoong ? Tuhan saja memaafkan ummat-nya.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut tentu saja terharu. Bahkan keduanya tanpa sadar telah menitikkan air mata.

"Umma akan buatkan coklat panas dulu."

"Tidak usah Umma."

Jaejoong masih merasa kaku terhadap yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Lidahnya bahkan sedikit merasa kelu ketika mengucapkan "Umma."

"Wae ? Bukankah kamu menyukainya Joongie ?"

"Ne, buatkan tiga Umma." Ucap Junsu.

Umma Kim berjalan ke arah dapur. Tidak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini.

"Gomawo hyung. Tidak pernah kulihat Umma se-ceria itu."

"Ne, katamu Umma sakit keras."

"Mianhe hyung, aku terpaksa mengucapkannya." Ucap Yoochun.

"Hyung, tinggallah bersama kami."

"Akan kupikirkan itu."

"Kumohon."

"Suie, ceritakanlah dulu apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan tadi di sekolah ?"

"Oh, ne."

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Yoochun lagi.

"Hm. Baiklah Chunnie."

"Begini hyung. Kami berdua saat ini mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

"Wae ?"

"Karena Go Ahra telah mengetahui hubungan kalian berdua. Aku akan menjelaskannya hyung."

"Baiklah, jelaskan saja."

"Dulu ada seorang yeoja bernama Seul Gi dan dia mencintai Yunho. Saat itu Ahra mengetahuinya dan hal yang tidak disangka pun terjadi hyung."

"Apa itu Yoochun-ah ?"

"Ahra membunuh Seul Gi. Mobilnya meledak di jurang, hyung."

"MWO ? Ahra noona melakukan itu ?"

"Ne, aku tahu hyung pasti kaget mengingat dia sangat baik terhadap hyung. Tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak dipenjara eoh ?"

"Pertanyaan bagus hyung. Tentu saja Ahra menyuap pihak kepolisian agar tidak meneruskan kasus tersebut. Tapi kami semua mengetahuinya termasuk Yunho hyung."

"Tapi kenapa Yunho tetap bertunangan eoh ?"

"Tentu saja karena Ahjussi, maksudku appa-nya Yunho hyung. Dia tidak mengetahui perihal ini."

"Ck, sungguh rumit."

"Hyung, aku tidak ingin terjadi kepada hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung." Ucap Junsu.

"Tenanglah Junsu. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja."

"Hyung, aku sarankan agar hyung tinggal bersama Umma Kim dan Suie dulu."

"Wae ?"

"Karena aku yakin saat ini Ahra telah memantau apartement hyung."

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Aku yakin Yunho hyung tidak akan diam saja kali ini hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Appa-nya eoh ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Semoga saja Yunho hyung berani memberitahu hubungan kalian kepada Ahjussi."

"Ne, hyung. Dan semoga saja Ahra mendekam di penjara selamanya."

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meremas kuat seragam sekolah-nya.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Ahra seperti itu. Lalu apakah selama ini kebaikan dan senyuman tulus yang Ahra berikan kepada orang-orang hanya topeng ?

_**Do you know you did not find me. You did not find.  
Does anyone care?**_

To be continued

Review ?

REPLY REVIEW

Anyeonghasseoo ~

Ze mau reply all review nih..

Gomawo yaa buat review nya ~

Semoga jawaban Ze menyenangkan ^^

Especially thank's to ::

Kim Eun Seob. Himawari Ezuki. NaraYuuki. YunHolic. Vic89. Jae milk. Michelle Jung. irengiovanny. Ayy girl. indah yunjae. Yuuna. Michelle Jung. Capable Commander

Keep review. ^^

Untuk yang sudah Follow bahkan Favorite FF kedua Ze.

Terimakasih.

*bow*

Mungkin nanti akan Ze selipkan juga lyric-nya Taylor Swift yang 'Speak Now'. Bagaimana ? ^^

Kira-kira siapa ya namja yang bersama Jaejoong Lima Tahun Kemudian ? Apakah Jung Yunho atau Shim Changmin.

Ditunggu ya jawabannya. Semoga jawaban dari Ze menyenangkan. ^^

Ze juga berharap Umma Jung terima keputusan Yunho. *hint*

Ze juga gak mau kalau Yunho nikah sama Ahra. *hint*

Ini daftar lagu yang Ze selipkan sebagian lyric-nya di FF YOU AND I.

LEE HI – ROSE (ENG TRANS)

CHRISTINA AQUILERA – HURT

EVANESCENCE – MY HEART IS BROKEN

HYDE – GLAMOROUS SKY

LADY GAGA – YOU AND I

THE CRANBERRIES – ODE TO FAMILY

Dan semua lagu itu adalah lagu favorit Ze. ^^

Satu lagi, maafkan Ze bila banyak TYPO ataupun kata-kata yang tidak nyambung. Karena Ze langsung publish aja no edit. Hehe, mianhe.

_Balikpapan, 09 Mei 2013_


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER TEN**

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti menatap selembar kertas itu. Sempurna sesuai keinginannya.

"Umma, lihatlah."

Umma Kim pun melihat selembar kertas tadi dan tersenyum menatap anak pertamanya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak sebahagia ini.

"Umma bangga sekali kepadamu Joongie."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sudah sangat lama baginya tidak berbagi kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Ne Umma. Gomawo."

"Joongie-ah, apakah kamu akan berkuliah nak ?"

"Hm, mungkin tidak Umma."

"Wae ? Nilai ujian-mu sangat baik. Kamu pasti akan sangat mudah diterima di Universitas."

"Mungkin aku akan bekerja saja Umma."

"Bekerja ?" tanya Umma Kim

"Ne, selama ini aku bekerja part-time di Perusahaan Go sebagai perancang."

"Omo, maafkan Umma Joongie-ah."

"Umma, tidak perlu terus-menerus meminta maaf kepadaku. Karena aku sudah sejak lama memaafkan Umma."

Umma Kim berusaha menahan tangisan-nya saat itu. Dia menganggap Jaejoong-nya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berhati baik.

Yup, selama Jaejoong tinggal kembali di rumahnya, hubungannya dengan sang Umma berangsur membaik. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa susah untuk memaafkan pada awalnya.

Tapi, bukankah Umma adalah orang yang sangat berjasa bagi kita ?

"Lalu apakah kamu akan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu disitu Joongie-ah ?"

"Mungkin tidak Umma." Lirihnya.

"Wae ?"

"Mianhe, aku belum bisa memberitahu Umma sekarang." Lirihnya lagi.

"Joongie, bila ada masalah cerita saja kepada Umma. Karena.."

Sejenak nafas Umma Kim tercekat. Lalu dia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskan teratur.

"Karena Umma tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Umma sangat menyesal Joongie-ah. Di setiap hembusan nafas, Umma selalu teringat denganmu. Umma selalu memikirkan dirimu hidup seorang diri. Umma selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Setiap hari Umma selalu menanyakan keadaanmu kepada Junsu. Umma..."

"Ssstt..sudahlah Umma. Aku sudah kembali dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sang Umma kini dipeluk dengan erat oleh Jaejoong. Dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya, berharap saat itu dia tidak mengusir anak-nya tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Junsu memperhatikan yang Umma-nya dan Hyung-nya lakukan. Junsu merasa rumah-nya terasa hangat kembali walaupun tidak sehangat dulu karena tidak adanya kepala keluarga mereka, Sang Appa tercinta.

"Terimakasih Hyung." Gumamnya.

_**Yesterday is history.  
Tomorrow's a mystery.**_

.

.

.

"Hm, nilai-nilai-mu lumayan baik Yunho-ah."

"Ne, itu karena aku serius belajar Umma."

"Bagaimana Jaejoong ?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi Umma." Lirihnya.

"Wae ? Bukankah kalian satu sekolah eoh ?"

"Iya, tapi dia selalu menghindariku."

"Apakah Ahra mengancamnya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu Umma, tapi kuharap dia menepati janjinya kepadaku."

"Janji apa Yunho-ah ?" tanya Umma Jung

Yunho yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Umma-nya pun tidak jadi ketika bel apartement-nya berbunyi. Dengan langkah agak cepat dia membuka pintu apartement-nya dan memandang terkejut pada sosok seorang namja yang berada di depan pintu apartement-nya.

"Appa ?"

"Kenapa kamu seperti melihat hantu begitu huh ?"

"Tidak, kenapa Appa tidak memberi kabar ?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak tanya. Dimana Umma-mu eoh ?"

"Umma sedang di balkon."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang Appa menuju balkon apartement-nya menemui istri-nya yang terlihat sedang bersantai sembari meminum teh hijau kesukaannya.

"Yeobo."

"Mwo ?"

Umma Jung sama seperti Yunho terlihat terkejut juga.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ? Kenapa terkejut melihatku ?"

"Tidak, kenapa tiba-tiba kesini chagi ?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sebentar lagi Yunho akan menikah eoh ? Lebih cepat lebih baik sebelum Yunho benar-benar terperangkap namja sialan itu !"

"Dia bukan namja sialan Appa !" bentak Yunho.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu membelanya huh ? Kamu ingin membuat malu keluarga ini dengan kelakuanmu itu !"

"Dia tidak seperti yang Appa kira !"

"Mwo ? Aku sudah mengetahui-nya Yunho-ah. Ahra sudah memberitahuku. Namja itu tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur !"

"Appa ! Hentikan !"

Yunho semakin marah dikala sang Appa semakin menghina Jaejoong. Tidak pernah dipikirkannya bila Ahra akan bertindak cepat seperti ini. Saat tidak berhasil denga Umma-nya kini Appa-nya pun dihasut.

"Chagi-ah, sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu." Kata Umma Jung.

"Ne, aku memang perlu beristirahat. Dan Yunho-ah, aku peringatkan kepadamu agar kamu tidak berbuat diluar akal sehat !"

"Chagi-ah."

Umma Jung berusaha meredam amarah suami-nya. Dia tahu suami-nya sangat marah saat ini.

Yunho-pun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu !"

"Jung Yunho !"

Yunho yang mendengar bentakan Appa-nya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang Appa yang tengah menatap-nya.

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam, karena kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Go."

Yunho tidak membalas ucapan Appa-nya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now.**_

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya kamu pulang juga."

Namja cantik tadi kembali meminum coklat panasnya sembari mengelap keringat-nya.

Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang agak kelelahan pasalnya hari ini cafe-nya cukup ramai.

"Hm, semoga ini yang terbaik."

"Apakah Yunho hyung mengetahui ini ?"

"Minnie, kumohon jangan mengucapkan namanya."

"Wae hyung ?"

"Ck, jangan berlagak seolah-olah kamu tidak mengetahuinya Minnie-ah."

"Ne, aku memang mengetahuinya. Tapi, apakah hyung ingat kalau dia berjanji dengan hyung ?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat dari Jaejoong mewakili bahwa dia sangat tidak ingin mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Jaejoong mengangkat cangkir-nya dan kembali ke dapur cafe-nya.

Meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri di salah satu meja di cafe tersebut. Changmin tersenyum penuh arti menatap kepergian Jaejoong.

"Ya, semoga ini yang terbaik untukmu hyung." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Yunho hyung ?"

Yoochun hanya menatap bingung Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh orang.

Yunho masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Dia duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarga kediaman Park itu dan sesekali mengusap kasar wajahnya pertanda dia sangat frustasi saat ini.

"Sial !"

"Minumlah dulu hyung."

Yoochun memberikan secangkir teh hangat berharap agar Yunho bisa menenangkan pikiran-nya saat ini.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ah."

Yunho meminum teh hangat tersebut dan sejenak suasana berubah hening kembali.

"Appa-ku telah datang Yoochun-ah."

"Ahjussi ? Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung ?"

"Dia ingin mempercepat pernikahan sialan itu !"

Betapa kagetnya Yoochun mendengar perkataan Yunho. Apalagi mengumpat sebuah pernikahan.

"Ck, lalu apa alasan Ahjussi eoh ? Kita baru saja lulus sekolah."

"Tentu saja karena wanita sialan itu !"

Sekali lagi Yoochun terkejut. Jelas hari ini Yunho tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Go Ahra eoh ? Tidak kusangka."

"Ne, aku pun begitu Yoochun-ah. Tapi aku bersyukur Umm membelaku."

"Mwo ? Ahjumma merestui-mu ?"

"Ne, dia menghargai apapun itu keputusanku. Dan sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya agar Appa merestuiku juga. Aku sangat mencintai-nya Yoochun-ah. Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang begitu besar seperti aku mencintai Jaejoong."

"Hm, aku mengerti hyung. Aku akan membantumu selama aku bisa."

Yunho akhirnya berhasil meredam amarah-nya. Dia tersenyum ke arah sepupu-nya itu.

"Yoochun-ah, tadi aku ke apartement Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya kode-nya sudah diubah. Lalu aku bertanya kepada tetangganya, katanya apartement itu sudah dijual. Karena itu aku ke rumahmu, apakah kamu mengetahui dimana Jaejoong berada ?"

Yoochun terlihat berpikir. Disandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Apa yang harus dia jawab saat ini ? Apakah memberitahu bahwa Jaejoong berada di rumahnya atau tidak ?

Bila dia memberitahu Yunho, dia takut bila Ahra mengetahuinya dan hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung."

_**Show me how to fight for now**_.

"Aku kira kamu tahu. Semoga dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya kepadaku."

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran yang mewah terlihat dua keluarga sedang melaksanakan makan malam bersama. Terlihat mereka sedang membicarakan percakapan yang sangat serius saat ini.

"Jadi tanggal berapa yang cocok ?" tanya Appa Jung.

"Mungkin minggu depan saja, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Ahra."

"Wah, cocok sekali. Apakah semuanya sudah dipersiapkan ?" tanya Appa Jung lagi.

"Ne Appa. Aku dan Yunho sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Jawab Ahra.

Terlihat sekali keadaan makan malam ini sangat kaku tidak terkesan hangat. Yunho yang sedari tadi memasang tampang datar mengabaikan senyuman dari Ahra maupun kedua orangtua Ahra.

Sedangkan Umma Jung yang terkesan memberikan senyuman kaku, berbeda dengan Appa Jung yang terlihat bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan kepadamu Ahra-ah."

"Ne Appa."

Yunho mendecih sebal ketika Ahra memanggil Appa-nya dengan sebutan Appa. Ahra menyadari hal tersebut namun dia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Apakah ini masih lama ?"

"Yunho ! Apa maksudmu !" bentak Appa Jung.

"Tidak ada, aku cuma merasa lelah sekali hari ini."

"Yunho, bersikaplah yang sopan !" bentak Appa Jung lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia memang butuh istirahat." Kata Appa Go.

"Ne, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja makan malam-nya." Kata Umma Go.

"Yunho-ah, pulanglah duluan nak." Ucap Umma Jung.

"Gomawo."

"Pastikan kamu pulang ke rumah. Jangan pulang ke apartement-mu !"

"Chagi-ah."

Yunho tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Appa-nya. Hey, dia sudah dewasa tetapi kenapa masih diatur-atur seperti ini ? Yunho sangat tidak menyukai kenyataan itu.

Bahkan kehidupan cinta-nya pun sang Appa ikut campur.

"Joongie-ah, dimana kamu sekarang eoh ?"

_**Is a space that now you hold.**_

.

.

.

"Suie, apakah sudah kamu kunci semua pintu-nya ?"

"Ne hyung. Ayo kita pulang, sepertinya Yoochun sudah menunggu di depan."

Kedua namja tadi berjalan menuju depan cafe-nya tepatnya pinggir jalan dimana Park Yoochun alias kekasih Kim Junsu setia menunggu.

"Chunnie, gomawo sudah menjemput kami."

"Bukankah setiap hari begitu eoh ? Ayo kita pulang."

Dan ketiga namja tadi memasuki mobil putih milik Park Yoochun.

"Hyung, sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan hal ini tapi aku sangat susah menemui hyung di sekolah."

"Apa itu Suie ?"

"Apakah hyung selama ini mengirim uang ke rekening-ku ?"

"Ne, itu untuk biaya hidupmu."

"Aku tidak pernah memakainya hyung. Karena saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar perkataan polos adik-nya. Memang dia selama ini mengirim sebagian gaji-nya yang lumayan besar kepada Junsu.

"Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan ? Jadi silahkan dipakai."

"Tidak hyung, aku akan memakainya untuk kebutuhan hidup kita bertiga."

"Hm ? Wae ?"

"Aku tahu hyung sudah tidak bekerja di Perusahaan Go lagi, dan hidup kita hanya bergantung kepada cafe."

"Tenang saja Suie, aku akan selalu membantumu." Ucap Yoochun.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Junsu dan Yoochun. Yah, setidaknya dia telah memperikarakan hal ini akan terjadi. Tentu saja dia sendiri masih memiliki sejumlah uang ditabungannya ditambah lagi dengan uang hasil apartement-nya yang sudah dijualnya.

"Ne, kau benar Yoochun-ah. Suie jangan meragukan keuangan kita, apa kamu lupa kalau aku baru saja menjual apartemenku eoh ?"

"Mwo ? Hyung belum memberitahuku."

"Aku sudah menjualnya dan harganya lumayann tinggi. Aku berencana membuka butik."

"Hyung, apakah hyung tidak ingin kuliah ?"

"Tidak, kamu saja yang berkuliah ne ?"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Joongie hyung. Tadi siang Yunho hyung menanyakan kepadaku keberadaanmu."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu hyung berada dimana."

"Bagus, setidaknya untuk saat ini biarkan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Ahra noona mengetahui tempat tinggal Umma-ku."

"Hm, itulah yang aku pikirkan juga hyung. Aku tidak ingin melihat Umma Kim bersedih lagi."

"Ne."

_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me.**_

Selama sisa perjalanan menuju rumah-nya, Jaejoong menatap jalanan Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi itu.

Separuh ingatannya, dia teringat akan Jung Yunho. Namja bermata musang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Membuat-nya merasa nyaman berada dipelukannya.

Apakah Yunho juga yang akan membuatnya merasakan sakit-nya cinta lagi ?

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan terasa hangat sangat terlihat di kediaman keluarga Kim. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan seorang Umma sedang dalam keadaan sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anak laki-lakinya. Umma Kim merasa menjadi orang tua yang paling bahagia menurutnya, rumahnya terasa lengkap lagi dengan kehadiran anak pertama-nya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Umma, biar aku bantu ne ?"

"Hm, tolong taruh ini di meja makan."

Umma Kim menyerahkan semangkuk besar sup rumput laut kepada anak keduanya, Junsu.

"Terlihat enak sekali."

Junsu menghirup uap sup rumput laut yang masih panas itu. Sangat lama bagi-nya dapat merasakan masakan Umma-nya yang seenak ini.

Biasanya umma-nya hanya membuat ala kadar-nya saja. Benar, kehadiran hyung-nya mampu merubah sang Umma menjadi pribadi yang hangat.

"Dimana hyung-mu ? Panggil dia untuk sarapan bersama Suie-ah."

"Ne, Umma."

Junsu lalu berlari kecil ke kamar hyung-nya.

"Hyung ?"

"Masuklah Suie, aku sedang berpakaian."

"Umma menunggu hyung untuk sarapan bersama."

"Ne, sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah hyung. Aku ke ruang makan duluan."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pantulan adiknya dari cermin yang berada di kamar-nya. Kamar-nya yang sangat lama ditinggalkannya namun hebatnya tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan susunan boneka-boneka-nya tidak ada yang berubah, hanya ada tambahan satu buah beruang putih pemberian Yunho. Tatapan doe eyes itu menjadi sendu ketika menatap boneka itu, karena mampu mengingatkannya kepada Jung Yunho.

'Yunnie, aku sangat merindukanmu.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Apakah kamu mengetahui dimana Jaejoongie berada eoh ?"

"Belum Umma. Tapi aku akan segera mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila bertemu dengannya Ahra-ah ?" tanya Umma Go.

"Tentu saja menghancurkannya."

Yeoja itu tersenyum bagaikan seorang iblis. Yang mampu menghancurkan makhluk hidup. Sungguh hatinya telah ditutupi dengan kabut hitam.

"Mwo ? Umma harap kamu tidak berlebihan Ahra-ah."

"Maksud Umma ?"

"Sadarlah Ahra-ah, Jaejoongie sudah mengalah bukan ? Dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan kita. Apakah itu belum cukup ?"

"Belum Umma. Aku tidak akan merasa puas bila dia menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Ahra !"

"Wae Umma ? Apa Umma juga mau membela namja menjijikan itu huh !"

Yeoja itu sangat marah. Dihapusnya ingatan-nya dimana dia menganggap Kim Jaejoong sebagai adiknya. Kim Jaejoong itu musuhnya dan harus dihancurkan.

Benar begitu Go Ahra ?

"Sudah cukup Ahra !" bentak Umma Go lagi.

Ahra tersenyum sinis menatap Umma-nya.

"Umma duduk manis saja, biar aku yang urus semua ne ?"

Ahra mengecup pipi sang Umma lalu meninggalkan ruangan kerja-nya pagi hari itu.

'Ahra-ah, aku tidak membesarkan anakku sebagai seorang penjahat. Tuhan apa salahku ?'

Umma Go menangis sembari memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Go Ahra.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Fany-ah ? Apakah kamu sudah mengetahui lokasi Jaejoong eoh ?"

"Ne."

"Cepat berikan alamat-nya kepadaku."

Tiffany mengambil secarik kertas lalu menuliskan sebuah alamat. Setelahnya dengan buru-buru Ahra mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Apakah kamu bekerja disini sekarang Jaejoong ?"

Ahra tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo Fany-ah, aku tahu kamu pasti bisa diandalkan."

.

.

.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ah sudah menjemput kami."

"Tidak apa-apa Joongie hyung."

"Chunnie selalu mengantar jemputku hyung."

"Begitu ?"

"Ne."

"Apa tidak merepotkan eoh ?"

"Tidak hyung, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." Kata Yoochun.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ah. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli sebuah mobil tapi aku masih takut mengendarainya."

Sontak Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa mendengar perkataan jujur hyung-nya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian tertawakan eoh ?"

"Mianhe hyung, nanti akan kuajarkan. Bagaimana ?"

"Hm, akan kupikirkan itu."

Tidak berapa lama mereka bertiga sampai di cafe tanpa Umma Kim. Kenapa Umma Kim tidak ikut ? Itu karena Jaejong melarangnya bekerja lagi. Ck, perhatian sekali.

Namja cantik itu segera turun dari mobil Yoochun dan mengambil kunci cafe yang ditaruhnya di dalam tasnya hingga tidak menyadari sosok seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Jaejoongie."

_**I'll be tryin' to pull you through.  
You just gotta be strong.**_

To be continued

Review ?

*malam minggu cuma ditemanin laptop, jadinya lanjutin FF aja deh -_-"

_Balikpapan, 11 Mei 2013_


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**I lose myself in a daydream.  
Where I stand and say.**_

"Yunho-ah, mau kemana eoh ?"

"Aku mau mencari Joongie, Umma."

"Mwo ? Apakah dia menghilang ?"

"Entahlah."

Hari masih sangat pagi, bahkan matahari saja belum menampakkan dirinya. Namun namja tampan bermata musang telah berpakaian rapi dan duduk manis di mobilnya menelusuri setiap jalan di kota Seoul.

Sederhana saja alasannya kenapa Yunho harus pergi di pagi buta begini, yaitu untuk menghindari sang Appa yang masih terbang di alam mimpi-nya.

"Joongie-ah, dimana kamu eoh ?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yunho selalu saja bergumam demikian.

Masih terasa ganjil baginya bila Yoochun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong. Bukankah Yoochun kekasih adiknya, Kim Junsu.

Sekilas Yunho melihat jam tangannya dan tidak terasa sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Yunho memutuskan untuk sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu lalu melanjutkan pencariannya.

Tidak apa-apa hanya dia seorang diri yang mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna menatap yeoja tersebut.

"Ahjumma ?"

"Ne, bisa bicara sebentar ?"

"Tentu, silahkan masuk Ahjumma."

Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Jaejoong hanya menatap heran kepada sosok yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

"Chunnie, siapa dia eoh ?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah, dia adalah Ahjumma Go."

"Ahjumma Go ?" tanya Junsu lagi

"Ne, Umma-nya Go Ahra."

"MWO ? Untuk apa dia kesini eoh ? Darimana dia mengetahu cafe ini ?"

"Ssst..tenanglah Suie. Ahjumma itu setahuku wanita baik tidak seperti anaknya. Ayo sebaiknya kita ke dapur saja. Aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap."

"Chunnie, kamu memang kekasihku yang terbaik."

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Junsu mencuri sebuah kecupan tepat dibibir Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Apakah cafe ini milikmu Jaejoongie ?"

"Ne, Ahjumma."

Sejenak kedua orang ini diam untuk beberapa saat. Kecanggungan meliputi mereka satu sama lain. Nyonya Go masih melihat-lihat hiasan-hiasan yang berada di cafe tersebut berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang memasang tampang santai namun sebenarnya dia meremas ujung bajunya.

"Ahjumma, apakah ingin minum sesuatu ?"

"Hm, kopi di pagi hari cukup menyenangkan." Jawabnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Ahjumma, aku akan menyuruh adikku membuatnya. Ahjumma silahkan duduk dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut Jaejoong sopan tersebut, dengan segera dia menuju dapur cafe-nya.

"Hyung Wae ?"

"Tolong buatkan satu kopi dan satu coklat panas untukku."

"Baiklah hyung, nanti akan aku antarkan."

Jaejoong meangguk sekilas, lalu kembali mendatangi Nyonya Go tersebut yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja.

"Nah Ahjumma, sebetulnya ada perlu apa kemari ?"

"Kamu tidak merindukanku Jaejoongie ?"

"Sebenarnya aku merindukan Ahjumma, tapi.."

"Ne, Ahjumma tahu semua permasalahannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ahra akan kemari."

"Apa maksud Ahjumma ?"

"Dia akan kemari. Sekretarisnya yang bernama Tiffany memberitahu kepada Ahra kalau kamu berada disini."

"Hm, begitu ? Tunggu dulu, apakah Ahjumma mendukungku eoh ?"

Nyonya Go tersebut lantas tersenyum lembut sembari meminum kopinya yang baru saja diantarkan Junsu tadi. Dengan perlahan dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Anggaplah begitu Jaejoongie. Jujur saja, aku sangat kecewa dengan Ahra. Aku tidak pernah berharap anak perempuanku menjadi seorang penjahat."

"Ahjumma."

"Sampai kapan kamu harus bersembunyi seperti ini terus eoh ?"

"Ahjumma mengetahuinya ?"

Nyonya Go melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali meminum kopinya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Jaejoong, bedanya dia meminum secangkir coklat panas.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Sejak awal aku telah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Yunho. Apa gunanya aku memiliki banyak mata-mata diluar sana eoh ?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar penuturan Nyonya Go. Tidak disangkanya Umma Go sebegitu penasarannya. Jaejoong merasa lega bahwa Nyonya Go mendukungnya.

Kini sisa Tuan Jung yang terhormat.

.

.

.

"Ck, jadi disini namja murahan itu bekerja."

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Ahra mendorong kasar pintu cafe tersebut. Dia bermaksud mengejutkan Jaejoong dengan kehadirannya, namun sepertinya Go Ahra terkejut sendiri.

"Umma !"

Go Ahra berteriak cukup keras ketika melihat Umma-nya bersama Jaejoong. Raut wajah tidak sukanya terlihat jelas.

Tentu saja teriakannya berhasil mengagetkan Jaejoong dan Nyonya Go termasuk pasangan Yoosu yang tengah berada di dapur.

"Joongie hyung ? Ada apa ?"

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa ?"

Yoochun dan Junsu yang sibuk menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong ternyata tidak melihat Ahra yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Umma ! Apa yang Umma lakukan ! Kenapa Umma bersama namja murahan ini !"

"Ahra-ssi ! Jaga ucapanmu !"

"Well, Park Yoochun yang terhormat. Tolong jangan mencampuri permasalahanku !"

"Kamu !"

Yoochun yang hendak menampar Ahra segera ditahan oleh Junsu.

"Chunnie, sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur."

"Cih, aku tidak akan segan-segan melukai wajah mulusmu bila kamu menyakiti Joongie hyung !"

Setelahnya Yoochun keluar dari cafe tersebut diikuti oleh Junsu.

"Sungguh pasangan menjijikan !"

"Go Ahra !"

"Wae Umma ? Umma membelanya eoh ?"

"Ne ! Aku membelanya !"

"Umma ! Apa Umma sudah gila !"

"Tidak, kamu yang gila Ahra-ah !"

"Apa yang Umma lakukan disini ! Kenapa Umma bersama namja murahan itu eoh !"

"Hentikan !"

Dalam sekejap Ibu dan Anak tersebut menghentikan pertikaian-nya ketika Jaejoong membentak mereka cukup nyaring.

"Kim Jaejoong ! Aku membencimu ! Aku sangat-sangat membencimu ! Kamu telah mengambil Yunho-ku ! Lihat saja, kamu akan menyesal Kim Jaejoong !"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal ! Karena dia yang memilihku, dia yang mendekatiku. Bukan aku yang menggodanya !"

"Ck, aku tahu dengan sifatmu Jaejoongi ! Tentu saja kamu yang menggodanya ! Yunho itu straight !"

"Cih, lalu kenapa dia mengejarku eoh !"

"Itu karena kamu ! Kamu pasti menggodanya, namja murahan !"

"Sudah ! Hentikan !"

Dan sekali lagi seseorang menghentikan pertikaian Ahra dengan Jaejoong. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, kumohon !"

Betapa kaget-nya Jaejoong melihat Umma Go berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ahjumma, apa yang anda lakukan."

"Kumohon ! Biarkan Yunho bersama Ahra. Kumohon Jaejoongie."

"Ahjumma."

Jaejoong cukup terkejut. Bukankah tadi Nyonya Go mendukungnya, lalu kenapa menjadi seperti ini pikirnya.

"Umma, bangunlah. Apa yang Umma lakukan !"

Yeoja paruh baya tadi bangun dari aksi berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kumohon. Biarkan Yunho bersama Ahra. Itu demi kebaikanmu Jaejoongie. Maafkan aku."

"Ahjumma."

"Umma, sudahlah. Tentu saja Yunho akan bersamaku. Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini !"

Ahra menggandeng tangan Umma-nya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat shock atas penuturan Nyonya Go tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" gumamnya.

_**But you are not the kind of boy.  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl.**_

"Oh iya, ini untukmu."

Ahra yang telah berada di depan pintu berbalik kembali menghadap Jaejoong dan melemparkan sebuah benda terbungkus plastik tepat dikaki Jaejoong.

"Undangan Pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra." Gumamnya lagi.

Tidak terasa, airmatanya jatuh tepat diatas undangan tersebut.

"Ahjumma, apa maksudmu eoh ?"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Dia berusaha mencerna maksud dari Nyonya Go tersebut.

Demi kebaikan ?

.

.

.

"Chunnie, apa kita masuk sekarang ?"

"Nanti saja, Joongie hyung sepertinya perlu waktu sendiri."

"Hm, aku sangat membenci Ahra."

"Ne, aku juga begitu. Aku bingung kenapa Ahjussi Jung menjodohkannya dengan Yunho hyung."

Yoochun dan Junsu sedari tadi setia memandang ke dalam cafe-nya dari jendela samping.

Sekali lagi mereka berdua bersyukur bahwa cintanya tidak serumit pasangan Yunjae.

"Chunnie, sebaiknya aku menghampiri hyung saja."

"Tapi.."

Kim Junsu segera berlari memasuki cafe-nya dan menghampiri hyung-nya yang terduduk di lantai. Airmatanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu sebenarnya hyung-nya itu sosok yang sangat rapuh. Cukup sudah baginya untuk mengulang kejadian masa lalu yang kejam.

"Hyung. Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis."

Junsu memeluk erat hyung-nya. Bermaksud meredakan tangisan Jaejoong. Bahu itu terasa semakin bergetar dan benar saja, airmata Jaejoong semakin deras membasahi pundak sang adik.

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa eoh ?"

"Katakan padaku dimana Kim Jaejoong berada."

Nada suaranya terkesan angkuh dan mendesak lawan bicaranya. Dia sudah tidak dapat bersabar lagi. Rasa rindu dan khawatirnya terlalu menumpuk dihatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Jung Yunho !"

"Kamu pasti berbohong Shim Changmin !"

"Tidak !"

"Katakan padaku dimana dia !"

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak tahu Yunho hyung !"

"Katakan.."

Yunho tidak sanggup lagi bersuara. Dirinya terlalu lemah saat ini. Dia berjuang sendiri mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Tidak ada satupun yang membantunya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Tapi sebaiknya hyung tidak usah mencarinya lagi !"

Nada bicara Changmin masih terbilang tinggi.

"Wae ! Dia kekasihku ! Kamu tahu Changmin, betapa susahnya dulu aku mendapatkannya !"

"Hyung, kamu terlalu bodoh untuk melewati ini semua."

Yunho tertawa. Dan suara tawanya menggema diruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak bodoh Changmin-ah, aku akan menemukan dimana dia berada dan aku akan membawanya kabur bersamaku."

"Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar."

"Benarkah ? Lalu apakah memperjuangkan cinta juga merupakah hal bodoh eoh ?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya ! Pulanglah hyung, kamu terlihat lelah sekali."

"Aku tidak akan pulang bila tidak menemukan Jaejoong-ku."

"Ck."

Changmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya menatap Yunho yang jelas terlihat kelelahan. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan juga melihat Yunho yang frustasi. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa ?

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Menepuk pelan pundak Yunho yang berada dihadapannya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku tahu dimana Joongie hyung berada. Tapi.."

Yunho menepis tangan Changmin yang berada dipundaknya. Dia mencengkeram kedua pundak Changmin dengan sangat kuat. Mata musangnya menafsirkan amarahnya.

"Hyung, kumohon."

Yunho tersadar akan perbuatannya. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Katakanlah."

"Joongie hyung sudah pulang. Dia berada di rumah-nya bersama Umma-nya dan Junsu."

Yunho membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Sedikit senyum terlihat dibibir hatinya. Sebelum tangan Changmin mencegahnya.

"Tapi, setelah ini hyung tidak usah menemuinya lagi."

Yunho kembali menghadap Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Ya, sadarlah hyung. Lusa hyung sudah menikah. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk hyung bertindak lebih lanjut."

"Tidak, masih ada waktu untukku !"

"Hyung, hentikan ! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sekarang pulanglah hyung. Sebaiknya besok saja bertemu dengan Joongie hyung."

"Kenapa kamu mengaturku eoh ?"

"Apakah kamu tidak melihat jam hyung ?"

Yunho tampak melihat jam tangannya. Oh, ternyata sudah larut malam. Baiklah sekali ini saja dia menurut kepada Shim Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku pulang saja."

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kamu Jung Yunho !"

Suara bentakan seorang namja terdengar menggema ke seluruh rumah. Berdiri tegap di depan tangga sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Appa."

"Aku bertanya darimana saja kamu !"

Yunho memalingkan mukanya menghindari tatapan tajam Appa-nya.

"Hanya keluar sebentar."

"Sebentar katamu ? Apa kamu tidak bisa menglihat jam eoh !"

"Sudahlah Appa, aku lelah."

Yunho berjalan melewati Appa-nya. Kakinya menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi ! Jangan coba-coba bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong !"

Langkah Yunho semakin terasa memberat. Sungguh susah kisah cintanya untuk diperjuangkan.

"Aku.."

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan eoh ?"

"Aku mencintainya Appa ! Aku mencintainya !"

Yunho tersungkur di anak tangga tersebut. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah. Sakit sekali tamparan sang Appa.

"Chagi-ah ! Hentikan !"

Umma Jung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar karena mendengar suara ribut langsung menghampiri Yunho yang terduduk di anak tangga.

"Bawa anakmu ke kamarnya ! Jangan biarkan dia keluar sampai hari pernikahannya !"

Yunho mendecih. Ia tersenyum sinis menatap Appa-nya.

"Yunho-ah, turuti apa kata Appa-mu."

Sang Umma membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah Yunho-ah."

Yunho meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisannya. Berharap sedikit keajaiban menghampirinya.

Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan janji setia-nya kepada yeoja itu. Karena janji setia-nya hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong seorang.

To be continued

Review ?

*makin gak nyambung ya ceritanya ? -_-"

*bdw, rencana chapter depan sudah FINAL ~

_Balikpapan, 16 Mei 2013_


	12. Chapter 12

** YOU AND I **

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
**

Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini aku sudah lulus dari sekolah-ku. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk belajar lagi. Seperti aku terlalu lelah mengahdapi masalahku. Apakah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak menjadi seorang kekasih Jung Yunho. Aku tahu aku telah terikat dilingkaran cinta-nya. Hatiku telah bersatu dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan melepaskan separuh jiwaku ?

"Hyung, apakah hari ini ikut ke cafe ?"

"Ne, Suie-ah."

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan adikku, Kim Junsu. Ah, pasti tentang hal itu.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah hyung."

Tentu saja aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Hari esok akan segera tiba, dan jujur saja hal itu membuat jantungku semakin berdebar cepat. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku ?

"Hyung, sudah sampai."

"Oh, cepat sekali."

"Hyung sedari tadi kulihat hanya melamun saja sih."

Aku hanya tertawa selintas. Aku sedikit iri akan hubungan Junsu dengan Yoochun yang berjalan mulus. Aku menghela nafasku dan itu terasa sangat berat. Setiap aku menarik nafas selalu saja dadaku terasa ngilu.

"Hyung, hari ini aku dan Yoochun akan ke Seoul University. Aku dan Yoochun akan mendaftar disana. Apa tidak apa-apa hyung sendiri menjaga cafe ?"

"Ne, pergilah. Semoga kalian diterima."

"Gomawo hyung."

.

.

.

Pagi ini keadaan cafe cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa pegawai kantoran yang membeli kopi. Aku duduk di salah satu meja yang menghadap jalan raya dengan jelas. Aku sesekali meminum coklat panas kesukaanku. Sungguh terasa nikmat.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah mobil parkir tepat di depan cafe-ku. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu memasuki cafe-ku. Dia selalu ada disaat diriku sendiri. Terimakasih, Shim Changmin.

"Hyung, apakah sendirian ?"

"Ne, tadi Yoochun dan Junsu pergi ke Seoul University. Semoga saja mereka diterima."

"Benarkah ? Apakah nilai Junsu sangat bagus hingga mendaftar disana eoh ?"

Aku sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan dari mulut tajam Changmin. Yah, walaupun aku tidak menyangkal perilah nilai ujian Junsu.

"Setidaknya dia berusaha, Minnie-ah. Apakah kamu ingin minum sesuatu ? Akan hyung buatkan."

"Milkshake coklat, hyung."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Anak itu padahal sudah berbadan tinggi, tapi masih saja minum susu.

"Ini Minnie-ah."

Kulihat wajah Changmin yang berseri-seri setelah meminum milkshake buatanku. Apakah sangat enak eoh ?

"Enak sekali hyung. Oh ya hyung, bagaiman ? Apa keputusanmu eoh ?

Aku mengeryitkan kening pertanda aku bingung akan pertanyaannya.

"Keputusan apa eoh ?"

"Umm, tentang hyung ikut aku. Aku kuliah di Oxford dan hyung membuka butik disana. Bagaimana ?"

Ah, perihal itu. Aku harus menjawabnya sekarang ? Tapi apa yang harus kujawab ?

"Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi, Minnie-ah."

"Tapi, aku akan berangkat besok hyung."

"Secepat itu ?"

"Ne, karena tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai hyung."

Bagaimana ini ?

"Kalau begitu beri aku waktu sampai besok."

"Mwo ?"

"Ne, berilah aku waktu sampai besok."

"Ck, apa kamu masih mengharapkannya eoh hyung ?"

Anak ini selalu saja bisa membaca pikiranku. Benar Changmin, aku masih mengharapkannya mendatangiku.

"Aku.."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti hyung !"

Mwo ? Changmin baru saja membentakku. Bahkan dia memukul meja itu. Tubuhnya mulai menjauh dari pintu cafe-ku.

"Tunggu, Minnie-ah."

"Hm ?"

"Jangan bersikap begitu Minnie-ah. Kamu tahu aku sangat menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Junsu."

"Junsu ? Oh begitu."

Kenapa dengan Changmin ? Kenapa dia seperti ingin menangis. Apakah aku salah berbicara dengannya ?

"Wae Minnie-ah."

"Cukup hyung ! Kenapa hyung tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah lama mencintaimu ! Kenapa !"

"Apa ?"

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Mianhe. Aku tidak bisa."

Maafkan aku Changmin. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Maafkan aku.

"Baiklah, seperti janji hyung. Aku akan menunggu jawaban hyung besok."

Changmin ternyata telah tumbuh dewasa.

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafasku dan rasanya sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku teringat kembali akan hari esok. Apa benar dia menepati janjinya ?

.

.

.

Namja tampan bermata musang itu duduk termenung menghadap jendela kamarnya. Hanya itu yang dia lakukan semenjak kemarin.

Tatapannya kosong. Dirinya tidak ada lagi semangat hidup. Keputusan Appa-nya yang mutlak akankah ditentangnya ?

"Yunho-ah, ayo makan siang bersama Umma."

"Nanti saja Umma, aku tidak selera untuk makan."

Umma Jung mengelus lembut punggung Yunho. Berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk Yunho. Yunho semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Bahunya bergetar dan air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Seorang Jung Yunho menangis hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, temuilah dia."

"Umma."

"Temuilah saja dia, Appa sedang tidak berada di rumah."

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobilnya telah meninggalkan kediaman Jung itu.

.

.

.

Hanya memakan waktu yang terbilang sebentar, Yunho telah sampa di cafe milik namja cantik itu. Seorang namja yang mampu membuatnya tidak normal. U-know what i mean.

"Boojaejoongie !"

Yunho membuka pintu kaca itu dengan kuat. Mata musangnya meneliti segala arah mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan..

"Aw, sakit." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Joongie, aku..aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jaejoong sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara orang yang telah memeluknya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Yunho ?"

"Ne, ini aku Jaejoongie. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Yunnie. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Jaejoong membalik badannya dan kini dia memeluk erat Yunho seaakan takut akan kehilangan.

"Yunnie, besok kamu akan.."

"Ne, aku tahu. Jangan membahas hal tersebut. Masih ingat dengan janjiku eoh ?"

"Hm, tapi aku."

Sejenak Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku meragukannya."

"Mwo ? Kamu meragukanku Joongie ?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Cuma Appa-mu bagaimana ? Dia pasti akan sangat marah kepadamu Yunnie."

"Aku tidak peduli Joongie-ah. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Ingatlah hanya ada kamu dan aku."

"Ne, Yunnie. Gomawo. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Yunnie, apakah ingin minum sesuatu ?"

"Tidak, Jaejoongie aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Kencan ? Selalu saja mendadak. Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Jaejoong tentu saja tidak menolak ajakan kencan Yunho. Karena hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Dia mulai merapikan dapurnya dan meja. Untung saja hari ini cafe-nya sepi. Dan terakhir dia mengunci pintu cafe-nya.

"Jadi, kali ini mau kemana eoh ?"

"Aku mau ke taman dekat apartement-ku saja."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."

.

.

.

Rasanya aku sangat tidak percaya akan hari ini. Seorang namja yang selalu aku pikirkan muncul tiba-tiba dihadapanku. Dan dia selalu saja mengajakku kencan secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa saat itu aku hanya berpikir tentang taman dekat apartementku. Walaupun itu hanya taman biasa saja yang memiliki danau, tapi memiliki arti yang besar bagiku. Bahkan taman tersebut akan menjadi saksi kelanjutan hidupku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju taman, aku hanya memandang ke arah jendela. Melihat jalanan kota yang tidak pernah sepi. Kulirik sebentar dirinya yang terlihat serius menyetir. Aku sangat suka melihat wajah seriusnya. Bukankah namja itu selalu serius dalam hidupnya ?

Aku jadi teringat ketika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia berbeda dari Siwon maupun Hyunjoong. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat perkataannya yang masih saja diucapkannya hingga sekarang. Hanya ada kamu dan aku. Hanya ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Benarkah akan begitu Jung Yunho ?

"Joongie, kita sudah sampai."

"Hm ? Cepat sekali."

"Daritadi kamu melamun terus eoh."

Tangannya selalu terasa nyaman. Aku suka ketika tangannya mengelus rambutku.

"Mianhe."

Aku turun dari mobilnya dan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah pohon yang tepat berada di depan danau.

Pohon ini saksi bisu atas perjanjianku dengannya. Ya, tepat sebelum jam dua belas malam. Akankah kamu datang kesini Yunho-ah ? Hal yang selalu membuatku risau untuk memikirkannya.

"Jaejoongie, kenapa meninggalkanku ?"

"Mianhe."

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di bawah pohon tersebut, kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Dan sekejap Jaejoong terduduk dipangkuan Yunho.

"Aku selalu menyukai bau tubuhmu, Joongie."

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak namja cantik itu. Sesekali mencium leher Jaejoong.

"Hentikan Yunnie, aku menjadi merinding."

"Sebentar saja."

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong pasrah menerima perlakuan dari Yunho. Dia hanya diam menghadap danau yang terlihat silau karena pantulan sinar matahari.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik dagunya hingga mereka berdua bertatapan. Yunho mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong awalnya tersentak kaget, namun tentu saja dia tidak menolak ciuman yang menurutnya membuatnya nyaman itu. Dia mulai membalas ciuman Yunho. Tangannya dilingkarkan dileher Yunho, berbeda dengan tangan Yunho yang sudah berada dibalik kaus yang dipakainya. Mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih sadar seutuhnya mendorong dada Yunho sebelum Yunho berbuat lebih lanjut lagi.

"Wae ?"

"Ini ditempat umum Yunnie."

"Tapi tidak ada yang melihat kan ?"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja ini ditempat umum."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Aku sungguh sangat menikmati ciumannya. Terasa hangat dan lembut. Aku selalu menyukai perlakuannya kepadaku. Kini aku dalam posisi tidur dan tentu saja kepalaku beralaskan paha Yunho. Aku menatap wajahnya dan sesekali aku tersenyum. Dia menyadari tatapanku, dan tangannya dengan lembut mengelus rambutku. Aku belum pernah menerima perlakuan lembut seperti ini.

Ternyata aku salah, cinta itu sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku berpikir seperti itu.

"Yunnie."

"Hm ?"

"Besok aku pasti akan menunggumu disini."

"Ne, dan aku pasti akan datang."

"Yunnie, sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kenapa aku harus menunggumu disaat kamu akan menikah ?"

"Kamu ingin tahu jawabannya ?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ya, sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kami berjanji, aku selalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Kenapa Yunho-ah ?

"Itu karena aku ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang kalau aku hanya mencintaimu Jaejoongie."

Aku sedikit bingung atas perkataannya. Oh, bukankah di pernikahan itu akan dihadiri oleh banyak orang dan masuk di televisi.

"Kamu mengerti ?"

"Hm, tapi aku takut akan reaksi orang-orang yang tidak menerima cinta kita. Aku seorang namja dan dirimu juga."

"Jangan membahas itu Joongie. Yang aku tahu aku mencintai seorang Kim Jaejoong. Aku rela bila diusir Appa bahkan dicoret didaftar warisan asal aku bisa bersamamu."

Aku sedikit terharu mendengar ucapannya. Ternyata Yunho memang seorang yang serius. Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Aku semakin tidak meragukannya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan datang.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, terlihat seorang yeoja yang menurutnya sendiri dia itu cantik sedang memandang gaun pengantinnya. Yang seperti kita ketahui, yeoja bernama Go Ahra ini memperhatikan gaun pengantin hasil rancangan Jaejoong. Jujur saja, dia terpukau melihatnya. Gaun yang terlihat begitu glamorous dimatanya. Sedikit ingatannya berputar dimana ketika dia akrab dengan Jaejoong. Menyadari kebaikan Jaejoong terhadapnya yang selalu berbuat semaunya. Selalu saja menyuruh Jaejoong membuatkannya gaun untuk pesta dan sebagainya, dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati membuatkannya.

Go Ahra tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan tersebut. Entah kenapa dia sendiri susah untuk melupakannya. Waktu satu tahun itu cukup lama baginya berteman dengan Jaejoong, karena Ahra sendiri yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki seorang teman apalagi sahabat. Kenapa ? Tentu saja karena sifat egoisnya. Karena keegoisannya hingga melayangkan satu nyawa.

Ah, Go Ahra teringat kembali akan Seul Gi. Sampai sekarang dirinya sendiri pun tidak percaya telah membunuhnya. Karena besarnya cintanya terhadap Jung Yunho. Dia tersadar akan keadaan sekarang, dimana Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Ternyata karma berlaku kepadanya.

Hey, sadarlah Go Ahra, Jung Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu.

Ahra memeluk gaun pengantinnya, dan tanpa sadar airmatanya membasahi gaunnya. Untuk apa kamu menangis Ahra ? Menyesali perbuatanmu ?

Terkadang Ahra berpikir, kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat kepadanya. Tidak bisakah dia bersatu dengan seorang namja yang sangat dicintainya ?

Kali ini airmatanya jatuh lebih deras lagi mengingat Umma-nya dan Umma Jung yang membela Jaejoong.

Sadarlah Ahra, dirimu kini sendiri. Lepaskanlah namja itu.

"Tiidakk !"

Ahra berteriak cukup kencang di kamarnya. Masih dalam posisi memeluk gaun pengantinnya, namun kini dia terduduk di lantai mengakibatkan gaun pengantinnya terlipat.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Joongie."

"Ne,apakah kamu mau mampir ?"

"Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja."

Jadilah Yunho untuk pertama kalinya memasuki rumah Jaejoong . Dia cukup gugup untuk saat ini.

"Joongie, siapa yang bersamamu ?" Tanya Umma Kim

"Dia Jung Yunho, Umma."

"Oh, ayo masuklah."

Umma Kim tersenyum melihat kedua namja tersebut. Kali ini Umma Kim berusaha menerima kenyataan anak pertamanya.

"Yunnie, aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu. Kamu bersama Umma dulu ne ?"

"Okey."

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho bersama Umma-nya. Sebenarnya membuatkan minuman hanya alasannya saja. Dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi sang Umma.

"Apakah kamu kekasih Joongie, Yunho-ah ?"

"Ne, Ahjumma." Nada canggung pun dikeluarkan dari mulut Yunho.

"Tidak usah setengang itu Yunho-ah. Apakah kalian sudah lama berpacaran ?"

"Cukup lama Ahjumma. Semenjak kami kelas tiga."

"Oh, begitu. Sepertinya dirimu memiliki pengaruh yang besar kepada anakku. Lihatlah, dia sudah kembali ceria bahkan dia pulang ke rumah."

Umma Kim berbicara dengan nada bergetar. Tapi senyuman mengembang diwajahnya menandakan betapa senangnya Jaejoong pulang ke rumah. Untuk saat ini, biarlah Umma Kim tidak mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, ne. Gomawo Ahjumma. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Entah darimana Yunho dengan berani mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Aku mempercayaimu Yunho-ah. Bahagiakanlah dia."

"Yunnie, ini aku membuat teh saja."

Dua orang yang terlihat serius tadi menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Jaejoong yang membawa minuman.

"Ne, gomawo Joongie-ah."

"Umma permisi dulu ne. Umma mau ke klinik sebentar."

"Mwo ? Apakah Umma sakit ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Umma hanya mau check up saja."

"Apakah mau aku temanin Umma ?"

"Tidak usah. Umma baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Umma Kim sangat senang saat ini, anak pertamanya begitu perhatian kepadanya.

"Hati-hati Umma."

.

.

.

"Joongie, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Secepat itu ?"

"Aku takut Appa akan pulang duluan ke rumah. Tadi Umma-ku berpesan agar aku tidak keluar hingga malam."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Mianhe, aku hanya ingin rencanaku tidak berantakan."

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri susah untuk melepaskan namja cantik itu. Tapi, dia tidak ingin mendapat tamparan untuk kedua kalinya dari sang Appa.

Hari besok masihlah sebuah misteri untuk mereka semua. Apakah yang akan terjadi ?

To be continued.

Review ?

*Masih berlanjut ternyata, mau dijadikan satu nanti kepanjangan :O

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
_**Justin Timberlake - Mirror**

_Balikpapan, __21 Mei __2013_

ZE


	13. Chapter 13

** YOU AND I **

**FINAL  
**

Hari ini. Ya, hari ini hari yang sangat membuatku takut.

'Kumohon Yunho-ah.'

Hari masih pagi, namun aku sudah berpakaian rapi. Aku ingin segera menuju taman tersebut dan duduk di bawah pohon menantinya.

Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menghampiri seseorang terlebih dahulu. Seorang namja bermata onyx yang sangat kusayangi. Shim Changmin.

Pagi ini aku sengaja menyuruhnya untuk ke café-ku. Dan seperti biasa Changmin selalu cepat mendatangiku.

"Ada apa hyung ?"

"Aku ingin memberikan jawabanku, Minnie-ah."

"Jadi apa keputusan hyung ?"

Aku dapat melihat raut wajah gugupnya. Sungguh manis dimataku. Dia tetaplah adik kecilku.

Aku mengenggam kedua tangannya, dapat kurasakan tangannya sedikit dingin dan berkeringat. Apakah segitu gugupnya ?

"Minnie, kamu tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyayangimu ?"

"Ne, hyung ?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Junsu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik laki-laki-ku yang lucu."

Changmin tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Aku tahu saat ini dia marah kepadaku.

"Begitu hyung ?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum menatapnya. Kami berdua diam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga dapat kulihat senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih hyung. Aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai Yunho hyung. Dan aku rasa aku tahu apa jawaban hyung."

"Minnie."

"Ssst..sudahlah hyung. Aku akan berangkat nanti malam. Aku mengambil penerbangan terakhir."

Dan Changmin terlihat mengambil sesuatu didalam saku jaektnya. Lalu dia meletakkannya di atas meja tepat dihadapanku.

"Bila hyung berubah pikiran. Aku permisi dulu hyung, aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku."

Sebuah tiket ?

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah berada di taman. Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu cepat kemari. Aku duduk di bawah pohon itu lagi. Aku melipat kedua lututku dan kutaruh kepalaku diantara kedua lututku. Mataku masih terfokus kearah danau itu.

'Sekali lagi kumohon Yunho-ah.'

.

.

.

Sebuah ballroom hotel kini telah berubah menjadi serba putih. Meja bundar beralaskan taplak putih, kursi yang dilapisi kain putih. Dan tampak wedding cake empat tingkat yang terlihat sangat bagus berlapiskan krim bewarna putih.

Intinya ballroom ini akan menjadi saksi dari janji setia pasangan yang akan menikah. Okey, ballroom telah terlihat sempurna. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang akan menikahnya ?

Mari kita terlebih dahulu melihat mempelai wanitanya. Tentu saja Go Ahra.

Yeoja ini terlihat masih bersantai di kamarnya. Pasalnya pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan di malam hari. Keadaannya masih saja sama dengan hari kemarin, dimana dia menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk gaun pengantinnya. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Yaitu kehadiran Umma Go.

"Ahra-ah, berhentilah menangis. Kamu akan menikah beberapa jam lagi."

"Tidak bisakah Yunho mencintaiku sebentar saja ?"

"Ahra-ah."

Umma Go mengelus punggung sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang. Umma Go merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling munafik saat ini. Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Tapi, orangtua mana yang tidak ingin melihat anaknya bahagia eoh ?

"Umma, mianhe."

"Untuk apa Ahra-ah ?"

"Aku membunuh Seul-Gi, Umma."

"Sudahlah, kamu seharusnya meminta maaf kepada keluarganya bukan kepada Umma."

"Tapi, apakah semudah itu keluarganya memaafkanku ?"

Umma Go memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ahra. Dia masih mengelus punggung sang anak.

"Umma."

"Hm ?"

" Umma."

Umma Go yang tampak bingung dengan ucapan sang anak reflek memeluk anaknya yang terduduk dilantai.

"Berhentilah menangis. Apakah kamu tidak ingin tampil cantik nanti malam eoh ?"

"Mianhe Umma."

"Jangan meminta maaf terus Ahra-ah."

"Umma, bisakah meninggalkanku sendiri ?"

"Hm, baiklah. Umma akan kembali jam lima sore."

Umma Go menutup pintu kamar anaknya tersebut. Sekilas dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Go Ahra bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya masih dengan memeluk gaun pengantinnya. Dia memandang ke arah langit yang tampak cerah hari itu.

'Mianhe.' Batinnya.

Go Ahra duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di balkon kamarnya. Sesekali dia melihat gaun pengantin yang masih saja dipeluknya. Sekilas dia tersenyum sembari menghapus airmatanya.

Dia merapikan bagian bawah gaun pengantinnya yang lumayan panjang agak tidak terlipat. Setelah dia puas dengan kegiatan merapikan gaunnya, Ahra kembali memasuki kamarnya. Perlahan dia menaruh gaunnya diatas ranjangnya.

"_Baiklah Noona. Sepertinya warna peach cocok dengan Noona." _

"_Hm, apapun rancanganmu. Aku pasti akan menyukainya Jaejoongie."_

Ahra teringat akan perkataan Jaejoong dimana namja cantik itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat cocok dengan warna peach. Hey, Ahra melupakan sesuatu eoh ? Dia belum mencoba gaun pengantinnya bukan ?

Ahra mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, lalu dia mengambil gaun pengantinnya dan memakainya. Dia tersenyum sendiri memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Jaejoong benar, dia sangat cocok dengan warna peach. Ah, mengingat hal tersebut Ahra kembali menangis.

Ahra merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat jahat.

Dia terlalu jahat.

Dia telah membunuh Seul Gi.

Dia memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Bahkan dia mengancam Jaejoong yang telah dianggap adiknya.

"Tidak !"

Dengan nafas tersengal, Ahra berlari menuju balkon kamarnya. Mencari udara segar eoh ?

'Mianhe Umma. Mianhe Jaejoongie.' Batinnya

'Aku..aku menyayangi kalian.' Batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

_End of Flashback_

Aku tersentak. Badanku terasa sangat sakit. Tanpa sadar buku itu kulempar begitu saja. Badanku terasa sangat sakit. Benar saja, aku tertidur diantara tumpukan kardus-kardus itu. Kulihat jam tanganku, ternyata sudah sore hari. Selama itukah aku tertidur ?

Saat berdiri, kepalaku terasa sangat pening. Reflek aku memegang kepalaku. Sial ! Kenapa aku harus teringat akan hal itu lagi ? Hal yang selama ini ingin aku lupakan.

Tenggorokanku terasa sangat sakit juga, dengan langkah gontai aku menuju dapur rumah baru kami. Ya, kami sudah tinggal bersama. Dimana dia eoh ? Kenapa sepi sekali ? Bukankah tadi katanya dia akan merapikan dapur dan ruang tamu ?

Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, karena saat ini aku sangat haus sekali. Aku mengambil air mineral yang berada di lemari es-ku dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Sudah bangun eoh ?"

Suara itu, selalu saja membuatku terkejut kapan saja.

"Hm, kenapa tidak membangunkanku ?"

"Aku tidak tega. Kamu terlihat nyenyak sekali."

"Ya ! Badanku sakit semua tahu !"

Aku pura-pura kesal terhadapnya dan dengan langkah cepat aku menaiki tangga rumah kami kembali menuju kamar kami. Tentu saja menyusun barang-barang kembali.

Aku tersenyum kembali mengenang mimpiku tadi, setelah sekian lama aku mengingatnya. Aku jadi merindukan mereka semua.

Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka diterima di Seoul University. Masih teringat dibenakku wajah histeris adik kesayanganku itu. Dan sekarang mereka juga sudah tinggal bersama. Aku selalu iri akan mereka berdua, kisah cintanya selalu berjalan lurus. Bahkan mereka berdua sudah bertunangan.

Junsu masih merawat cafe kami. Bahkan cafe tersebut berkembang cukup pesat. Terbukti cafe kami memiliki cabang diberbagai kota. Aku tidak menyangka cafe kecil yang dulunya dimiliki Umma-ku akan terkenal seperti ini.

Umma, aku bersyukur ternyata Tuhan masih mempertemukan kita. Tapi aku sedikit benci dengan Umma-ku saat itu. Umma-ku menutupi penyakitnya dariku, bahkan dari Junsu yang selalu tinggal bersamanya. Kanker hati yang dimiliki Umma-ku akhirnya membawa Umma-ku kembali ke sang pencipta. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Umma meninggal dalam keadaan damai. Jadi itukah alasan Umma menyuruhku pulang ? Apakah Umma takut tidak bisa melihatku lagi ? Aku tahu Appa pasti bahagia karena Umma menemaninya disana.

"Perlu bantuan ?"

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku terkejut seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku sebentar lagi selesai."

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ne."

Aku sangat mencintai namja satu ini. Namja yang sedari dulu telah membuatku luluh. Selalu serius akan ucapannya.

Jung Yunho, aku sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Setelah semua yang kami alami. Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali bersama. Saat itu aku sudah pasrah karena menunggunya di bawah pohon itu terlalu lama. Bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hei, saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah manusia bodoh. Tentu saja sekitar jam tersebut mereka telah melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan.

Tapi, aku tidak mudah menyerah seperti itu.

.

.

.

"_Jaejoongie !"_

"_Yu..yunnie ? Kamu datang ?"_

"_Hm."_

_Yunho memelukku dengan sangat erat. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya tersengal dan jas yang dipakainya basah. Dapat dipastikan dia berlari._

"_Joongie, kamu dingin sekali."_

"_Ti..tidak apa-apa."_

"_Kenapa eoh ?"_

"_Kamu datang Yunho-ah ?"_

"_Ne, aku datang !"_

"_Apa yang terjadi ?"_

"_Appa..appa menyruhku mendatangimu dan membawamu kehadapanya ?"_

"_Wae Yunnie ?"_

"_Dia ingin kita yang menikah !"_

.

.

.

Lucu sekali bila aku mengingat hal tersebut, yang aku tahu Appa Jung itu orangnya keras dan sedikit kejam. Lalu kenapa dia menyuruhku menikah dengan Yunho ? Malam itu, tepat lima tahun yang lalu, hal itu yang selalu aku pikirkan. Kenapa ? Kenapa dengan Ahra Noona ?

.

.

.

_Aku terduduk lemas dihadapan semua orang di ruangan ini. Aku sungguh tidak mempercayai ini semua. Kalian bohong kan ?_

"_Itu kenyataan Jaejoongie." _

"_Benarkah Yunnie ?"_

"_Ne, Ahra bunuh diri sore tadi di rumahnya."_

"_Ahra Noona."_

"_Jangan menangis ne ?"_

"_Jaejoong-ah, inilah takdir kalian berdua. Apakah kamu mau menikah dengan Yunho ?"_

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pasti. Tentu saja kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali. Ahra Noona, apa yang kamu pikirkan eoh ?_

"_Baik, pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan di Jepang. Karena setahuku disini belum legal pernikahan sesama jenis kan ?"_

"_Ne Appa. Gomawo !"_

_._

_._

_._

Ya, setelah sekian lama aku mendapat jawaban tersebut. Go Ahra, Ahra Noona bunuh diri di balkon kamarnya sore hari. Dia ditemukan tewas oleh salah satu pembantunya, dan yang mengejutkan dia memakai gaun pengantinnya lengkap dengan buket bunga ditangannya. Happy Never After.

Umma Go sangat terpukul hingga sekarang. Dan, karena itu Umma Go memberikan perusahaannya kepadaku. Sebulan sekali aku mengirim uang bagi hasil kepada Umma Go, namun aku sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan Umma Go. Ada yang mengatakan dia tinggal di kota kelahirannya seorang diri.

Dia merutuki kebodohannya hingga sekarang yang tidak pernah sadar dengan kata-kata Ahra Noona yang selalu berucap 'mianhe'.

.

.

.

Ah, satu lagi. Shim Changmin. Malam itu dia meninggalkan kota ini. Pergi seorang diri. Tiket yang dia berikan kepadaku masih aku simpan dengan rapi. Kenang-kenangan darinya untukku. Yang kutahu Shim Changmin sekarang masih melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dan ternyata dia juga memiliki seorang kekasih yang menurutku manis. Hanya hal itu saja yang kuketahui, karena dia sangat jarang mengirim email kepadaku.

"Boojaejoongie, melamun lagi eoh ?"

"Yunnie, sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku merinding bila kamu memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Mianhe. Joongie."

Dan, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku hidup bahagia dengan dia. Jung Yunho, yang kini resmi menjadi suamiku.

Kami baru saja menikah. Lima tahun yang lalu kami memutuskan untuk menunda pernikahan. Yunho melanjutkan kuliahnya lalu ketika dia lulus barulah kami menikah.

Yunho kini memimpin perusahaan Appa Jung di kota ini. Appa dan Umma Jung menetap di Jepang. Aku rasa sudah saatnya mengunjungi mereka.

Tapi sebelumnya,

"Yunnie, hari Sabtu jangan bekerja ya ?"

"Wae ?"

"Apa kamu lupa eoh ?"

"Apa ?"

"Yoochun dan Junsu akan menikah, Yunnie."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Suamiku sangat tampan bila tersenyum seperti itu, aku berlari kecil menghampirinya yang sibuk mencari baju di lemari. Dan aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yunnie, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hm ? Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jaejoongi. Ingat, hanya ada kamu dan aku."

"Ne, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong."

_But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you

_Paramore – Still Into You_

_Balikpapan, 22__ Mei __2013_

**END**

**HAPPY EVER AFTER**

**JUNG YUNHO & KIM JAEJOONG**

Big thank's :

Yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca FF ini

Yang sudah me-review FF ini . You r the BEST !

Jadi, sudah tidak penasaran lagi bukan ?

*bow


	14. YOU AND I

** YOU AND I **

Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik sama sekali tidak menyangka hidupnya akan berubah seperti ini. Hidupnya yang dulu sangat menyedihkan bahkan menjijikkan, telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan ceria.

Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan yang dulunya seorang penyuka yeoja cantik berubah menjadi seorang gay hanya karena cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong yang telah sepenuhnya memberikan cinta seutuhnya kepadanya.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, pernikahan mereka telah diterima di masyarakat luas. Hanya dengan beberapa kata yang dapat membuat mereka kuat hingga sekarang. 'Hanya ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong'

Tapi sepertinya kata-kata tersebut tidak berlaku lagi, karena mereka telah mengadopsi seorang anak kecil yang diberi nama Jung Jiyool.

Dan kini mereka bertiga hidup bahagia bersama.

Jung Yunho masih bekerja di perusahaan Appa-nya yang berada di Seoul menjabat Direktur Utama. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan fokus kepada gadis kecilnya.

Perusahaan Go yang diganti namanya menjadi Perusahaan Kim kini dijalankan oleh adiknya Kim Junsu. Sama seperti Nyonya Go, Kim Jaejoong sebulan sekali mendapat bagi hasil dari perusahaan tersebut.

Park Yoochun yang telah resmi menjadi suami dari Kim Junsu memilih mengikuti jejak sang Appa, Tuan Park. Menggantikan sang Appa menjalankan perusahaannya.

Shim Changmin hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Changmin masih melanjutkan kuliahnya di Oxford.

Appa dan Umma Jung menetap di Jepang. Appa Jung sampai sekarang masih memimpin perusahaannya dengan baik. Pribadinya juga telah menjadi seorang yang hangat dan ramah.

Kalau Umma Go, seperti yang diketahui. Dia menetap di kota kelahirannya seorang diri. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keadaannya hingga sekarang.

**END**

Present for :

_Yunjae_

_Yunjae Shipper_

_#Always Keep The Faith_

_Thank's To :_

_YunHolic, Capable Commander, Vic89, Himawari Ezuki, Kim Eun Seob, SimVir, Michelle Jung, yuuna, indah yunjae, Ayyy girl, Guest, loa, NaraYuuki, irengiovanny, MaghT, nataliakim8624, redsxiah, abilhikmah, and other people who review my second FF._

'_Keep in mind that I Love You ~'_

*read my new FF 'When Revenge Become Love' if u wanna ~


End file.
